Lust For Demon Love
by Akatsukifreak24
Summary: When a young girl's world suddenly turns upside down, she begins to realize that it might be for the better.Will this new love suffice? I do not own any inuyasha episodes or characters. This is a Fanfiction. SesshomaruXOC
1. Enter Yune

Chapter 1: Enter Yune

I began to twist my brown hair around my finger. I felt the news hit me, like a punch to the face. I never thought of leaving this place I called home. I've never moved and I frankly didn't want to. I never once thought about leaving my friends and family…I loved it here in Phoenix. I was really popular in school but that's because of me being myself and being on the cheerleader team. I was really smart and was the top student in all of my classes. My outside of school circular was karate, archery, and sword fighting. Which I was top in all of those too. I really loved the sun here and the people very nice…Japan? I heard it's very crowed and the schooling is hard…But I also heard that's its beautiful and nothing like China. Good thing I know how to speak Japanese. (Which will be in English) My mother literally has no idea how I feel! All she wants is for her to be happy. She never asked me if I wanted to move to Japan. It's not like she cared. Her and this Temujin can live wherever they want to, I'd just wish they'd leave me out of it. This house was built by my dad's hands for my mother as a wedding present…He died when I was 8 years old of a heart problem. I missed him so much…He would be so proud of me. If he could see me in high school. How I'm so nice and caring to everyone…Daddy…

"Honey we got to go catch our plane!" My mother's voice said from downstairs.

Great… Just the words I wanted to hear. Thanks mother, why don't you just rub it in my face. I grabbed my bag with the stuff I wanted to be with me on the plane and left my room…I felt a tear escape my eye as I walked down the stairs.

(Time passed)

"Ah! Here we are…" my mother said as we walked into our new home.

It was an okay house. Just a two story house. The blue paint was new. The windows were in great shape and the house had no cracks or holes in it. It was obliviously not used before. Nothing blew me away with this house though.

I walked through the front door and looked around the house. To the right was a nice kitchen. It had wooden floors and a marble counter top as an island, surrounded by the appliances and counters. The appliances were stainless steal and the counters were an oak wood. The dinning table that was in the kitchen was made for a family of 5. The chairs had a red cushion to them and were oak wood.

To the left was the living room. It had a couch that was facing a flat screen television that was hanging on the wall. There was a desk tucked in the right corner with a new computer installed on it. There was a bookcase that was close to the door of the room.

Straight ahead was a red carpeted spiral staircase. It lead up to the second floor that had 3 rooms. A bathroom and two bedrooms. The one to the left was the one I was 'assigned' to.

"It's nothing compared to the one dad made." I said in my cold voice to my mother

"Oh honey…I know you are upset but this is a new slate. For the both of us. You'll make new friends in a snap." She suggested

"I don't want new friends."

"Oh honey, cheer up."

"That won't be for a month."

I walked up the stairs and went to the left. I opened the door to my room. It had a queen sized bed that had white sheets an pillows on it. It had a dark brown headboard. In the corner was a desk with a new lamp. There was a closet to the left of my bed and shelves placed around the room. The stuff that I had packed had already been unpacked and put around the room. Of course, I'll change them every now and than.

"Temujin got you the new bed and desk." My mother yelled from down stairs.

"Jeez, way to try to win me over with presents Temujin." I muttered sarcastically

"Would you like to meet him?"

"No, not at all."

"What was that?"

"Of course mother. I'd love to meet the new step dad, bring on the loads of fun!"

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

"Why not?"

"He's nice and caring. I love him. I'm not going to stay a widow forever."  
>"Jeez pack my bags, you are sending me on a guilt trip."<p>

"Just promise me you will give him a chance."

"Yeah whatever…"

"Good."

"Good luck getting past my standards Temujin…" I muttered as I put my bag on my bed.  
>I began to unpack the bag that I have carried. Pulling out my ipod and other little trinkets that I used to keep myself from dying of boredom. I pulled out my suitcase that was underneath my bed. I opened it up and smiled when I saw the sword that my father gave me was untouched. When he gave it to me he told me that I would need it soon. Yeah sure I need it…I haven't even touched it until now. I guess I held onto it because it was the last thing my father ever gave to me. Even though it's violent and scary I really didn't care. My father told me I would need it so I am holding onto it. Well let's just start putting everything away now.<p>

(time passed)

My mother laughed as I walked down the stairs. She was on the phone with the new guy. She saw me and hung up the phone.

"What?" I asked her

"It's cute." My mother replied

"I know…you are giving me a ride right?"

"Yes…"

"I actually like the green."

I was in my new school uniform. It was cute. It was a sailor uniform. A red ribbon was tied at the chest area. It was a long sleeved shirt that had green cuffs at the end. It had a green skirt and a green thing that went around the neck. I had white knee high socks. I wore light brown dress shoes. I had a one shouldered grey backpack that was filled with my notebooks and pencils. It also had my lunch that I made earlier this morning.

"I just know you are going to have fun at your new school. 9th grade…you are growing up to fast…"my mother sobbed

"Mom…I need to go." I replied as she grabbed her keys out of her pocket.

"Lets go."

We left the house and got into our blue SUV. She pulled out of the driveway and began to drive to my new school.

We arrived at my school and I grasped at the size of it. It had to be 4 stories high. Japanese are crazy!

"Good luck honey, oh and do make friends." My mother said as I opened the car door.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be as social as a butterfly." I sarcastically replied to her

"Love you."

I shut the door and waved good bye to my mother. I began to walk to the door when all of a sudden a girl bumped into me. She fell down to her bottom but I just stood there. I was stronger than a lot of other girls. I could take a hit, after all martial arts helped with that. I went up to the fallen girl and held a hand out to her. She took it and I pulled her up.

I looked at the girl who was now brushing herself off. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore the same uniform as me. So she went here to? Doesn't surprise me. The whole population has to go here!

"Oh I'm sorry." She said

"That's quite alright." I replied

"A-Are you new?" She asked me

"Yes. I don't know how you could have possibly have known that considering how large this school is…But yes I am new."

"Hello. I'm Kagome Hikirashi! And I just guessed it by your tan."

"Oh yeah, my tan…I completely forgot about that! Um, I'm Yune Brown. Nice to meet you Kagome."

"Are you headed to the front office?"

"Yes…Do you mind?"

"Not at all, come. Follow me."

I followed Kagome into the school. There was a lot of kids but surprisingly it wasn't that crowded. Which was nice, I would hate to have to fight my way through the hallways. That would just be plain annoying. I don't like it when people I don't know come to close to me. We arrived at the front office and the lady immediately looked at me.

"Yune Brown?" She asked

"Yes…" I replied  
>"Here."<p>

She gave me my schedule and a map of this massive school. She than gave me a look that told me she wanted me to get out now. SO I walked out of the room and Kagome laughed. I gave her a confused look. What the hell was so funny?

"What's so funny?" I asked her

"Your face when she did that. Don't worry Yune, she does that with everyone." Kagome replied

"Was my face really that funny?"

"You just gave her a really funny confused look. Oh hey do we have any classes together?"

I gave Kagome my schedule and she began to scan it. She smiled after she read it. She handed the piece of paper back to me.

"We have math and history together. We can hang than if you like." Kagome suggested

"I'd like that Kagome." I replied

If my mother was ever right about something, it would be about how fast I could make friends. I know I told her I don't want new ones but that was a lie. I knew I wouldn't get far into this school until I made some new friends. Kagome can be my first best new friend. Kagome grabbed my hand and brought me to my new locker. I twisted the dial and the locker opened. I thanked Kagome and told her I would meet her in math class. She smiled and left for her first period class. I put my bag into my locker and grabbed the three binders I had. I shut my locker and put my lock on it.

Daddy…Give me the strength to not make a fool of myself…To make new friends…To deal with my new life here. I miss you. I began to walk to my first period class.

(Time passed)

I walked into my math class and Kagome waved to me. I smiled and gave her a slight wave.

"Ah…Yune Brown. It seems you have already made a friend. Why don't you go sit behind Kagome." The male teacher replied

I did as he said and went behind Kagome. I sat down and got a binder ready. This will be a bit difficult. A new language…Like I said, I already took Japanese and I can speak and write it fluently. Oh well I will just have to get used to the new language.

Kagome poked me in the arm and I looked at her.

"What?" I whispered to her

"If you have any problems ask me okay?" she whispered back

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem."

I smiled at the nice gesture as Kagome turned back around. She's really helping me get comfortable in this school. After 10 minutes of this lesson I already got used to the language switch. I watched as Kagome turned her attention to the window. I could see in her eyes that she was somewhere else…Somewhere that she loved to be…Can't blame her for zoning out, school sucks.


	2. Everythings changed

Chapter 2: Everything's changing

I opened the door and my mother came running at me. She pulled me into a big hug. She began to squeeze the life out of me.

"M-M-Mom…W-What's wrong?" I chocked

"How'd you get home?" She asked as she let me out of the death hug

"I walked. I actually want to walk home from now on."

"Oh…Okay…um somebody wants to meet you."

"Mom I just got home from school and it's my second day in Japan!"

She gave me a blank stare. I began to feel a bit confused. Does she not grasp the concept?

"Time would be nice!" I said as she figured out what I was driving at

"Oh honey…Please, he's in the kitchen."

"Mom!"

"Please…"

"How could you-"

"Please."

"Fine!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. Sitting there on a stool was a tall man. He had short ruffled black hair. He had brown eyes and wore black glasses. He had a rung on his thumb that looked a little small for his finger. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and brown capris. He saw me and jumped off the stool. He walked up to me as I turned away from him.  
>"Hello Yune. I'm Temujin. It's nice to meet you." He said as I gave him a very sarcastic smile that went away as fast as it came.<p>

"Hey mom I have homework." I said as she gave me a very angry look.

"Jeez fine, I'll do it later. It's your fault if I fail math." I replied as she smiled

I finally got into my room. I laid on my bed. Jeez, Temujin was a very fast talker…I really didn't like him at all. I thought he was rude to question my opinion on things, to think I was being mean to my mother, etc. He wasn't the guy I wanted for my mother…Not at all. But she seemed to be happy so I told my mother that I liked him.

Dad…He's nothing like you at all…Why do I have to put up with meeting new people for my mom? It doesn't seem fair how she pushes me to them. Dad it's not fair! Why'd you have to go?

I grabbed my backpack. I opened it up and pulled my homework out. I began to start the mounds of work I had to do.

It's been about 2 weeks since I've moved to Japan. Kagome and me have become instant best friends. But for the past 3 days she's been gone. She's sick with some flu that's very contagious. I have my doubts but whatever.

Temujin had a business trip and left for 4 days! It's been the best days of my life! I thought he'd never leave. My mother hasn't talked to me in days though. Probably because she misses Temujin. Well I defiantly don't. That asshole is gone now and I can finally just be happy.

I opened the front door to my house and left. I began to walk to my high school.

I sat in my math class, bored as ever. Starring out of the window like Kagome always does. Man I miss her. It's boring without her to talk to.

Suddenly a major pain began in my head. I put my hands to my head and gripped it in agony. What is this pain? I have no idea why it started. It basically felt like ten kids where screaming into my ears. Just than a girl sitting next to me screamed. My eyes widened and I held my ears in pain. I turned to the girl to see what made her scream so…She was starring at me.

"What?" I asked in a scared voice.

She pointed to me and I looked down to my elbows. Black markings that looked like strips like on a tiger were coming up my arm. I put my hands down and saw that my fingernails were growing into claws.

"What the hell?" I said as I stood up.

I didn't care if the teacher saw me run out of the classroom. I had to leave. Something is happening to me. I just grew claws! This must be a scary dream. This isn't happening to me. Not to me!

I ran out of the school leaving my books and backpack there. I had my house keys around my neck so I didn't care about that junk. I started to notice that I was running a bit faster than I was ever able to before. I shrugged it off and ran faster to my house. I didn't care what happened to me next, I just want to be home.

When I got to my house, I took off my keys and unlocked the door. I grabbed my keys out of the socket and went into my house. There I saw my mother sitting on the stairs crying. I really shouldn't let her see me…not like this. She looked up and I went to the door in fear.

"Wait…Don't be afraid honey. Come here." She said as I did what she wanted

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I should have told you to stay home today." She stated

"Wait, you knew this was going to happen to me?" I asked her

"Why, yes…Now why don't you go get some rest. When you wake up you'll ne okay, alright? It's just a bad dream."

"This doesn't feel like a dream."

"Oh but it is. Now go to your room."

I felt suspicious of her but I did what she wanted. I ran upstairs and went into my room. I went to my mirror and gasped at the reflection that I saw. My brown hair turned white. My eyes were a bright blue color. They used to be a brown color. I had one black scar on my face, it went from my left eyebrow down to the beginning of my left cheek. My arms had the same black strips as what I saw in my classroom. My fingernails have now become claws. I opened my mouth and saw fangs. Lastly my ears had become pointy.

I began to hear a voice…Great, now my hearing has gone super….Wait…It's…M-My mother's voice.

"_Temujin, you got what I asked you to get right?...Great…Where did you put it?...She's becoming a white tiger demon…Just like her father…It's her true form, yes…I will renew the spell that way she can live a normal life…The demon that she is will be locked up….I am a priestess, this what I was made for Temujin…The spell could possibly kill her, yes…But it worked last time so it doesn't matter…"_ I heard my mother say to Temujin on the phone

…So…I'm a demon? Daddy was one?...Mom's a priestess? What should I do?...I want a normal life, but do I want to stay as my true self? I always thought that if you never lived you life as your self that you would be living a lie...which for 14 years I have been…Do I want to continue living as a fake?

I shouldn't…live like a demon…I began to hear my mother coming upstairs. She's going to take me away…the real me…Away forever…No! I won't live a normal life. No matter how many spells they put on me they will wear off…I want to live as my true self…I'm sorry mom but this time I won't do what you want.

I went to my closet and grabbed my dad's sword. Just in case I need it for self defense. I opened my window and jumped onto my roof. I heard the door handle turn. I jumped off the roof and fell into a couple of bushes. I stayed down to the ground, keeping low.

"Yune!" My mother screamed as I made sure she couldn't see me.

I looked through the bush and saw my mother look angry. She left and I got up from the bushes. I began to run down the street at full speed. I could hear her scream my name again and I knew she was going to chase me. Is she afraid I'm going to hurt someone? No I won't! If I'm going to be a demon, I'll be a good one, a caring one. For some reason even though I'm a demon I can still feel…That's probably because my mother is a priestess.

I ran until I saw this large property. I was someone's house but in the back was a shack. I ran into the shack and looked around. I saw an opened well and I looked down the well. I heard my mother scream my name once more and that was enough for me to jump into the well. I felt the rocks hit my feet. I heard the door to the shack open and I began to feel scared. I think…she…wants to kill me…

"Yune, please don't make this harder on me than it already is. Come out." She said with a bit of anger in her voice.

I didn't want to…somehow…I knew she didn't want to renew the spell…Somehow…I knew she had a weapon and she was ready to kill her own daughter with that weapon. I need to disappear…I wish I could go to a place where she can't find me…Where I could live in peace…

I felt the dirt beneath my feet disappear. I looked down to see a bright blue sky. I fell towards it and I looked up at my mother. She held a bow and arrow in her hand. She shot it at me. The arrow pierced my right arm and than the end of the well closed up. My mother was gone…and now I'm falling towards some place…I felt my eyes being to drop…My eyes closed and than everything went black…

Father….


	3. Where the hell am i?

Chapter 3: Where the hell am i?

I awoke at the bottom of the well…Guess it wasn't a dream after all. I stood up and almost slipped. I looked down to see myself standing on skulls. I screamed in fear and jumped out of the well as fast as I could. I looked around the place and saw that I was in a forest….Last time I checked I was in a shack…Where am I?

Well's there no need to wait…Maybe I can find someone and ask where the hell I was. I ran into this large forest hoping to find some sign of life. Than I saw a little girl in a blue kimono. Wait…A kimono? What the hell? This is Japan…right?

She saw me and ran away screaming. Hey she might be running towards a town or a city. Maybe than I can ask people where I am…Than again I might look to scary…Hey, what do I have to lose? I followed the girl out of the forest where I saw a…village?

"Demon! Demon!" The little girl screamed as she ran into the village.

The villagers began to run into their houses. Leaving their work in the dirt.

"No…I'm a good one!" I muttered as I began to walk into the village.

I looked around at what looked to be a ghost town. Of course that's because I am walking through the village. Than I saw a group of people charge towards me. Weapons in their hands. I screamed and hid behind a house.

I peeked from behind the house and looked at my attackers. They gave each other a confused look. What did they not expect me to run? I looked at the one male who appeared to be a demon himself. He wore a red kimono and was bare foot. He had a beaded necklace and a sword that was in a slit in the pants he wore. He had long silver hair, a lot longer than I'd ever seen a male with before. He had golden yellow eyes. He also had dog ears on the top of his head.

The man beside him had short black hair and the rest was tied into a ponytail on the back of his head. He wore a black and purple kimono. He had sacred beads wrapped around his right hand. In his left hand there was a golden staff that had a large circle at the top of it with rings attached to it.

Beside this monk like man was a woman. She had long brown hair and had some of it tied back at the bottom. She had brown eyes. She wore a black battle suit maybe that had pink padding around certain areas of her body. She had a very large boomerang on her back and she held a hand towards the handle. On her shoulder was a cat looking thing. It was a pale tan color. It had red eyes and had two tails.

Beside her…was…K…K-Kagome? What is she doing here? And why does she have a bow and a quiver? Don't tell me she's going to try to kill me to? She's my best friend why would she try to kill me? Unless of course she knew I was a demon…Okay doubtful.

On her shoulder was a small person…or a demon. It had orange hair that was tied into a ponytail by a blue ribbon. He wore a blue kimono with brown pants. He also had a brown vest. He had fox looking feet and a large pale yellow tail. Okay he's defiantly a demon.

"Come out demon!" The dog eared man said as I cowered back behind the wall.

"Not on your life!" I said as I could hear them walking closer to me.

"Please, stay away from me!" I yelled as they continued to walk.

"I don't want to die." I muttered as I fell to my knees.

I put my hands on my upper arms and felt something there on my right arm. I looked and realized that the arrow my mother shot was still in there. I pulled out the arrow and dropped it on the ground. I held my arm in pain.

I felt the tears stream down my face. I can't believe this is happening to me. Everything…everything was a lie. And now I'm here in some unknown land where Kagome and some other people are trying to kill me. And just when I thought that her and me were becoming good friends…I'm going to die…

I saw brown dress shoes near me. I looked up at the knelt down Kagome. She gave me a very confused look as she saw my tears.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Boomerang lady asked as she looked at my clothing.

"These are my school's uniforms…Who are you? Why are you crying?" Kagome asked

"K-Kagome…I…I thought you were going…to…k-kill me…" I replied

"…Your voice…"

"Please don't kill me. It's not my fault I'm a demon…I…Had…no idea…"

"Y-Yune?"

"Kagome please! Protect me…"

"From who Yune? How did you get here?"

"My mother! She's trying to kill me…She's been…chasing me…I changed into this…this thing at school! I ran home and figured out my mother was a priestess and my father…was a demon…She chased me out of my home and I opened up some door to a shack that had a well…I jumped down and I ended up here…"

"That was my house…Don't worry Yune, she can't harm you here. I'm sorry this happened to you…What's that wound?"

"Mom…shot me with an arrow…and how do you know she can't harm me?"

"Listen, come with me. I'll fix up that wound and than I'll tell you everything."

"It's alright to come out!" Boomerang Lady said as Kagome helped me up to my feet.

The villagers gave a shocked look as Kagome brought me into what looked to be a house. Something about this place is weird. People in kimono's, horses, shacks for houses, dirt paths as roads…something's just off about this place.

Kagome sat me down on the wood and pulled a medicine kit out of her large backpack that was in the corner beside me. Her friends came in and sat down on the wood as well. They watched as Kagome ripped off my sleeve that was hiding the wound. She tightly put a bandage around it and I winced in pain.

"Kagome? What's going on? Where am I? Have you seen this place? It doesn't even look like Japan anymore!" I told her as she sighed

"…This is going to sound a bit crazy but your mother can never find you here. See…you aren't anywhere near where she is. That well you feel into was called the Bone Eater's Well. It connects this time with ours…" Kagome said

"Whoa hold up…This time? Are you saying I fell through a time portal?" I asked her as she nodded.

"This is the Feudal Era Japan."

"That's 500 years ago!"

"Yes it is."

"You are right that does sound crazy."

Is she crazy? How can this…be the Feudal Era…It's impossible to time travel is it not…But than again…Everything is completely out of the timeline I was in before. And it does look like how it was in the textbooks. If I'm a demon how hard would it be to believe that I time traveled? And besides, I'll belong here a lot more than I in my timeline. I smiled at Kagome who was a bit sad.  
>"I believe you." I told Kagome as she smiled.<p>

"Thank you, it is the truth after all." Kagome replied

"Kagome…Does this mean Yune will be staying with us?" the fox boy said as she smiled

"If that is alright with Yune, we could always use another addition to the team." Kagome said as I smiled

"I'd love to Kagome. If I won't burden you of course. I want to stay beside someone I know." I stated

"Well I guess I shall introduce everyone. The dog eared man is named Inuyasha. The fox demon is Shippo. The lady is Sango and the monk is Miroku. That little cat demon is named Kirara. And together we go around slaying demons, that are evil of course, and collect these shards of the shikon jewel."

"Shikon jewel? No way…That thing existed in this time?"

"Yes it did."

"Huh? Okay sorry, one question. Is Inuyasha a demon?"

"Half demon. His mother was human and his father was a demon."

"Oh okay! I gotcha now. Nice to meet you all"

"Welcome to the group." Sango said as I smiled at her.

"I'm glad I found a place where I don't have to hide from humans." I replied to everyone

"You don't ever have to hide from us." Shippo said as I nodded to him

"Thank you all so much." I said as they all smiled.


	4. A place to belong

Chapter 4: A place to belong

I've finally found a place to b with people, just the way I am. I don't have to hide myself at all. I can't believe it. People here are so nice to me even though I'm a demon. It's so crazy…I love it here. The Feudal Era is just for me.

It's nice not to worry about my mother. Well she's 500 years away, good luck chasing me here mother. Now you can't find me at all. Now I'm safe. I don't have to deal with her anymore, with my mother. If I can even still call her my mother that is. Did she even love me at all? Or was it some cruel joke for her? All that she ever wanted was for my death…But I think it was all supposed to happen so that I can be here with Inuyasha and the others.

I've learned more about everyone and their stories. Sango and her little brother Kohaku. Miroku and his cursed hand with the wind tunnel. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo. Their love triangle is just a mess. I could so tell Kagome loved him and I've only been here for about 3 days. Anyways, I've also learned about Shippo and his father. Naraku is the main source to their pain, and they want to kill him. I don't blame them I would want to as well. I wish to kill him…He's hurt my new friends. And Kagome who is my best friend. No one hurts them and gets away with it. And especially not for stupid shards of some stupid jewel called the Shikon Jewel. Like really? If your so weak that you need a shard of a jewel to make you stronger, well that's just pathetic. Though it grants your wishes so it doesn't surprise me that evil villains want the stupid thing.

I stood up from the grassy area that I was sitting in. I went over to a lady I've been starring at for some time. She has cloths, more appropriate for this time. I bought a pair of boys pants, like Inuyasha's, that were white. I also bought a priestess's shirt with the super long sleeves. I bought them just because their were more feminine.

I went into Kaedea's house, the main priestess of this village, and got changed into my new cloths. When I finished putting them on I twirled my body and smiled. I put my father's sword into the little slit in the pants by the waist, that was made to hold swords. Now I fit into the time line. I grabbed my school uniform and walked outside of Kaedea's house. I went over to the fire that I had made while I sat in the grassy area. I through my uniform into the fire and watched as it burned.

It's my clean slate. I'm starting anew. The past is being burned with that uniform. I can now be myself in a new world. I have a brand new adventure ahead of me. I don't know where it might lead me but I have a feeling that it will be good. I have a feeling that I'll find more peace and love in this new world…I'll be at home here.

"Yune!" a voice from behind me said to me.

I turned around and saw everyone there. They were standing there with smiling faces. They liked having me around. Here I was welcomed. They didn't judge me…I ran up to them and smiled to them as a few tears escaped my eyes.

(time passed)

"So we are traveling to find clues about Naraku and help people that need it on our way there?" I asked

"Yes." Kagome replied

"That's nice of you guys."

"Can she even fight?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course I can. I was the top student in my martial arts, sword fighting and archery class." I firmly stated

"Top student? Wow that's impressive." Sango said as I smiled at her.

"These guys are stronger than humans though. They won't hesitate to kill you." Miroku told me

"You are right, well I guess we will see if I can handle myself." I replied

We walked into the gates of a small village that was called Kasasagi Town. It wasn't a very big town, it was sort of like Kaedea's village. The moment we entered the very small town a man ran up to Sango. He held her hands and fell to his knees.

He was an older man, maybe in his 40's or 50's. He wore a blue and white kimono. He had grey hair that was short and ended at his neck. He had dark blue eyes. His eyes held sadness in them and he was worried.

"Oh demon slayer! Thank god you came!" The man said as Sango gave him a confused look.

"My daughter was kidnapped by a demon! I was trying to find any men that would save her, but all of them are too scared! Please save her! I'll give you anything." The old man pleaded

"We will help you, do you know where the demon took your daughter?" Kagome asked the man.

"N-No…I was sleeping when she started screaming for help. All I know is that they are somewhere in the forest. I do no know exactly where. Please help me!" The man pleaded again.  
>"Old man, calm down. We said we will help you." Inuyasha told him<p>

"Let's go!" I replied as everyone nodded to me.

We all ran into the forest and began to search for the girl. She can be anywhere in this large forest. But if we spilt up we might be able to find her. But than again it would end up those stupid horror flicks where if you spilt up you die…So maybe we should just stick together on this one.

"Yune!" Kagome said as I turned to her

"Yes Kagome?" I asked her

"Don't be nervous okay. We will back you up if it gets to hard."

"Okay, thank you Kagome."

"Your welcome."

"_Somebody help me! Hurry! He's going to eat me!" _a young girl's voice yelled as I perked my head up and looked towards the right.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?"Sango asked.

"_You better get ready you stupid girl. We are coming to eat you." _A dark voice said

"This way!" I said as I ran towards the voices that were more to the right of the forest.

"_No! Somebody! Anybody help me!" _The young girl screamed again as I entered the clearing where she was.

The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow kimono with a pink bow to hold it back. She had brown slippers and white socks. She had rope tied around her body to hold her down. She was stuck on the ground.

Above her was a demon. He had purple skin. He had dark black eyes. He had two large white horns on the top of his head. He had no shirt- which was disgusting because he was fat- and wore a brown skirt that went down to his knees. He had his large claws aiming at her.

"Wait Yune!" Kagome said as I pulled out my sword.

There was no time to wait. I had to go, even if the others haven't arrived here yet. I removed my sword from it's sheath and ran up to the demon. He turned around just as my sword sliced him in half. The girl screamed at the sight of the demon's body laying on the ground.

I knelt down to her and she nervously shook in fear. I scratched my claws against the rope. The rope dropped onto the ground and the girl sat up.

"You don't have to fear me." I told her as she nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Y-Yes…I think I am." She replied

"Good, your father hired us to help you. We will take you home now, ok?"

"Behind you!"

I looked behind me and saw another demon, just like the other one, charge to me. I grabbed my sword and stood up. I got ready to fight as I saw 5 other demons were coming towards me and the girl in different directions. Damn it, they are surrounding us.

"Wind Scar!" I heard a familiar voice say as I saw him slice his sword down into the ground.

I saw a powerful force come and slice a demon into bits that was coming to my left. Inuyasha jumped down beside me as I starred at the remains of the powerful strike. The ground was mashed up. He just tore up the ground…With an attack?

Than I saw an arrow shot at a demon to my right. It was powered by this purple aura. And somehow I knew that was spiritual powers. No wonder Kagome is the incarnation of a priestess. She was obviously very powerful. Though she likes being protected by Inuyasha a lot. Kagome ran up beside me and got ready to fight another demon.

I watched as a Boomerang swung into a demon. Slicing the poor sucked in half. Sango came up behind me and caught the Boomerang as it came back to her. She was on Kirara. The little cat turned into this massive demon, but I could tell it was still the same little cute cat as before. It must trust Sango a lot.

Than I saw the next demon start to fly into something. Miroku stood in front of the demon with his right hand aiming at the demon. I saw a tunnel in his right hand and watched as the demon got sucked up into the tunnel. So that was the wind tunnel huh? Miroku came up to us and stood beside Sango.

The demon in front of me was now scared. I smiled and dropped my sword. Somehow I knew what I was doing. Or was it me? Some how I could feel somebody showing me what to do. I held my hand up to my face. This is too weird to be true…Father? Are you showing me how to do something?

I felt my body move on it's own. My body jumped up in the air aiming towards the demon. I smiled at myself. So I have cool powers too?

"Tiger claw!" I yelled as I sliced the demon with my claws.

The demon sliced in four with this new ability. I saw the white light form from the demons body from my power. His body fell to the ground as I stood up. Tiger claw? Thanks dad…You showed me how to fight even better in this timeline.

"Thank you!" the young girl sad as she ran up to us

"Your welcome." Kagome replied

"I used to think all demons were bad. But after what you showed me today, the compassion you had…I can see that not every demon is bad…Thank you so much." The girl told me as I smiled at her.

"Your welcome. Now let's get you back to your father. He's worried sick about you." I said as we began to walk back to the village.

When we came back into the father immediately ran up to his daughter. He hugged her, and she smiled as tears came out of her eyes.

"You are back!" The father said as the daughter nodded.

"It's all thanks to them." She said as her father let her go.

He came up to us and smiled.  
>"Thank you so much for saving my daughter. If there is anything you need just ask." The father asked as I saw Miroku about to speak.<p>

Oh I heard about this. Kagome told me about what Miroku does after helping people. So it's true? He's going to ask them for things that they might not have. I walked up to him and punched him- lightly- in the face. He held his face as I walked up to the father.

"Thank you but we do not need anything more than information." I said as he looked at me.

"Y-You're a-" He began as I looked away

"She's a good one daddy. She protected me from the other demons." The daughter said interrupting her father.

"Oh…Thank you so much." He said as I smiled at him

"No problem. But can I ask you something?" I asked

"Anything."

"Have you heard anything about a evil demon named Naraku?"

"I have not, sorry."

"That is quite alright. Thank you for everything."

"I should be thanking you…"

"No need. Well anyways we should get going. Good bye."

We began to walk away from the village but the young girl ran up to me.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" She asked

"Yune." I told her

"I'm Haru. Thank you so much Lady Yune. All of this village shall know of the things you did for me. You are welcome back anytime." Haru explained as I smiled at her

"Thank you."

She waved good bye to me and ran back to the village with her father. I looked at everyone who gave me surprised looks.

"What?" I asked them

"You did amazing out there." Sango explained as I smiled

"Thank you." I replied

"You proved you can take care of yourself. Good job, Yune." Inuyasha told me

"Thanks Inuyasha." I said

"You punched me." Miroku complained as I laughed

"Well you deserved it! You were going to bug those poor people for money or random stuff. They've been through enough." I told him as he smiled

"How else are we going to get paid?"

"When you say there is a price at the beginning of the offer. Not at the end."

"Fine."

"He's just upset because he didn't get any of the things he wanted." Sango whispered as I chuckled.

"I know." I whispered back

We all began to walk towards another village called Akebi Village. Maybe we can get some information then.


	5. Akebi and Ayame village

Chapter 5: Akebi and Ayame Village

We arrived in Akebi Village and everything seemed fine. The villagers were laughing and smiling. They were doing there work. No problems unlike the last village. I guess everyone's doing okay here. So what do we do now?

"Well should we start asking questions?" I asked everyone

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Everyone split up and meet back here in 15 minutes okay?" Miroku told as everyone separated into different directions of the village.

I walked up the street. This was the only direction not taken by someone else. I looked around the houses and smiled when I saw two men discussing something. I went up to the two men and they gave me a disgusted look.

"What?" One man angrily asked me

"Sorry to disturb you, but have you heard of a evil demon named Naraku?" I asked them as they shook there heads at me

"Well thank you anyways." I said as I turned away from them.

I walked up the street a little more. I saw a women walking down the street with her little child. I walked up to her as the child hid behind her leg.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but I was wondering if you have heard of a demon named Naraku?" I asked her

"Sorry, I can't say that I have." She replied as I nodded to her

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I said to her as I walked past her.

I walked up the street and sighed. I hope the others are having better luck than I am. It seems like nobody knows…Maybe they are just oblivious to what is happening around them. I sighed again as I looked up at a man standing in the middle of the street.

He had long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail. Pushing his bangs back was a light brown fur headband. He had blue eyes and this silly smirk on his face. He had pointed ears, just like me. He wore a black and grey chest plate. On his shoulders were light brown fur patches. Starting at his waist was a skirt…wow…Anyways it was a light brown furred skirt. He had a sword that was in between this skirt and his chest plate. It ended before his knees. He had a light brown tail that looked kind of like a wolf's tail. Below his knees were light brown furred boots that had no foot part to them. He had his bare feet showing but bandages were wrapped around the base of the foot.

I blinked my eyes a bit but smiled. Maybe he will know. It would be better to ask another demon about a demon. He must of heard of Naraku. I walked up to him. He turned his gaze to me and his smile disappeared.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" He demandingly asked me

"I'm Yune. I was just wondering if you heard of a demon name Naraku?" I asked him as his eyes widened

"What if I have?"

"Do you have any information on him?"

"That's none of your business."

"Why not? It's not like I'm asking you your personal life."

"Just back off."

"No. Answer the question."

"No."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm going to be the one to kill Naraku."

"…Really now?"

"Yes, do you doubt?"

"Extremely. I already know who's going to kill him. And it's completely not a worthless demon like you."

"What was that?"

"Kagome and the others are way more experienced than you are."

"K-Kagome's here?"

"…Yes? Why?"

"Take me to her, and I'll tell you all about Naraku."

"…"

I stayed silent a bit. Why did this demon want to see Kagome? What was his main reasoning for this? Well, if he does try to kill Kagome, I'll kill him…And if not I'm sure her boyfriend, Inuyasha will. What's the harm in seeing what information this demon has on Naraku?

"Fine, follow me." I said as he smiled.

We walked down the street together. Maybe I could just ask him why he wants to see her…

"Why do you wish to see Kagome?" I asked him as he gave me an annoyed look.

"That's none of your concern." He replied

"Tell me or I won't take you to her."

"I can easily pick up her scent."

I stopped walking and went in front of him. I put a hand on my sword and gave him a glare. He starred at me. I smiled as I thought of punching him. He quite annoys me.

"Well than you will have to get through me to see her. Now would you like to avoid a pointless battle? Or continue with this?" I told him

"…Kagome's my wife." He replied

"Ha…Haha! Yeah right!"

"What's so funny?"

"Your just in love with her, there is a huge difference."

"Why do you protect her?"

"She is my best friend! I will not let you get in the way of her life…nor her love."

"…What?"

"…You really don't understand girls at all do you?"

"Of course not I am a man!"

"…And men are P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C…pathetic."

"…Just bring me to Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah what ever…"

"Koga."

"Huh?"

"Name's Koga."

"Well kind of late on the introductions Koga."

We made it to the gate. I saw everyone there waiting for me. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and it grew larger as always. I knew it…Inuyasha hates him. Koga went up to Kagome and held her hands ever so gently. I almost barfed in my mouth as did Inuyasha.

"Kagome…It's been so long." He said to her.

"Oh Koga…W-What a pleasant surprise." Kagome shockingly replied.

"How have you been?"

"G-G-Good…"

"I hope this mutt!" he said as he looked at Inuyasha and then back to Kagome. "Has kept you safe…" he continued

"Whoa, okay Koga. You said you'd tell me about Naraku…" I told Koga interrupting his reunion.

"Screw off. It ain't happening. That's my information and mine only. I told you before I'm going to kill Naraku. Now why don't you just bugger off kid." Koga replied to me

I closed me eyes and I knew the anger was boiling in me. Okay, now I hate him. That liar! How dare he? I opened my eyes and I saw everyone but Koga- due to the fact that he was turned towards Kagome- gasp. I did not know why they did but it didn't matter. I cracked my knuckles and walked up to Koga. I punched him in the side of the face and he went flying into the ground.

Kagome looked at me and grabbed me by the arm. I turned to her and she gasped again.

"What?" I heard my voice growl.

"Y-Y-Yune…" Kagome said as I gave her a confused look.

"What? He deserved it. He lied! I hate liars!" I growled again as my eyes shot back at him.

He sat up and starred at my eyes. His eyes widened at this. Why is everyone afraid of my eyes? He stood up and began to walk over to me.

"Why is everyone giving me this look?" I asked as the growling stopped in my voice.

"Bitch!" Koga said as he punched me in the face and I went down to the ground.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled at him as he gave her a puzzled look.

"She was disturbing our time Kagome." Koga told her as I held my face.

"Koga! How could you!" Kagome said as she knelt down to me

"Yune are you okay?" Kagome asked me as I looked at her.

"Y-Yes…I am fine…" I told her as she than gave a sigh but than her worry turned into anger.

"Why would you punch Koga?" She yelled at me as I began to feel very small.

"W-W-Well…I…I just…" I began

"You just what?"

"…He lied…"

"What?"

"He told me that if I took him to see you he'd tell me about Naraku! Which he didn't. And I'm not going to apologize to him! You can like him as a friend all you want but I refuse to apologize since he needs to apologize to me."

"Koga how-"

"Sorry Kagome, I have to go. Good-bye." Koga said as he disappeared into a gust of wind.

"Bastard!" I screamed at the wind as Kagome helped me up the ground.

"So you are alright Yune?" Kagome asked

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you." I told her as we looked at each other

"Well besides Koga, did anyone find any information on Naraku?" I asked everyone

"I did, they said that in Ayame village there is a large castle. A man told me that his son went there to deliver goods but he never came back. He said that he heard rumors that evil demons were taking over the castle. He also happened to mention a woman named Kagura." Miroku said as everyone but me gasped.

"Who's Kagura?" I asked

"Kagura is Naraku's incarnation." Kagome told me.

"Well that is a good thing, let's go." I replied as everyone nodded.

I began walking until I felt a hand come upon my shoulder. I turned around and saw Inuyasha starring at me. I gave him a confused look as he smiled at me.

"Way to go with Koga." Inuyasha rooted for me as I laughed

"No problem, besides I'm rooting for you Inuyasha." I said as he blushed at what I was hinting at.

"Now come on, let's go to this village shall we?" I said as he smiled at me.

We than left Akebi village and headed on ward to Ayame village. Perhaps this will be able to help Inuyasha's group.

(Time passed)

We all decided that it would have been a good idea to rest before we got to Ayame village. That and it was already dark. I laid down on the ground. I had my back turned to the fire. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard the other awake members talking.

"Should we tell her?" I heard Sango ask

"No, I doubt she even realized what was going on." Kagome told them

"That was creepy." Shippo told everyone

"Yeah what was with her eyes? Her eyeballs were dark blue and her eyes were actually a dark red color…was she in a demon form?" Miroku asked

"No, I think she was just so angry that it may have unlocked some of her demon power." Inuyasha explained

"That was scary…" Shippo told them

"Now, we know Yune wouldn't hurt us." Sango said

"Than again remember with Inuyasha, when his sword gets kicked away. He turns into a demon…and can't control it. She may as well hurt us one day." Miroku told

"Yune would stop that…right?" Kagome asked

"Who knows…" Sango said.

I felt the tears stream down my face. They…were scared of me…

(time passed)

I woke up that morning. I turned around and saw that everyone was getting up and was getting ready. I stayed quiet as I stood up. I didn't feel like saying anything, after what I heard last night…I couldn't.

"Ready Yune?" Kagome asked me as I nodded.

We continued to walk on, towards Ayame village.

(time passed)

When we arrived I gasped at the sight that I saw. Bodies lied down on the ground everywhere I looked. This can't be happening. I looked at the torn up houses. I felt the creepy aura that this place had and it made my body shake.

We walked up the street and all of a sudden, Inuyasha's sword began to rattle. Inuyasha held onto his sword and he looked to the left. Everyone turned their backs to me. I could…run to the right…And leave them alone. They wouldn't have to feel scared anymore…They could…be free of a burden like me…

"Sesshomaru." I heard Inuyasha say.

I looked to the left and blushed hard when I did. I saw a tall man with long silver hair. He had a purple crescent moon on his head and two pink scars on each cheek. He had deep yellow eyes, just like Inuyasha. He wore a white kimono that had red parts to it. He wore a black armor that ended at the middle of his thighs. After his waist the armor split up into different parts. He had some sort of white fluffy cloud on his right shoulder. On his left shoulder the armor went around the shoulder and had spikes on it. He had a yellow and purple ribbon tied at his waist. He had two swords that were tucked in neatly into his ribbon. One that looked like her never used and that was in a nice sheath. While the other sword looked worn out and had no sheath at all. He wore black tight shoes.

Beside him was a small demon that had green skin. He had large yellow eyes that had a thin line for the pupil. He wore a small brown hat and held a staff that had two heads at the top of it. He wore a brown kimono top and light brown boy pants. He wore black tight shoes.

I looked back at the tall man and felt my cheeks heat up. He was hot. Like not just a little. And on a scale of 1-10 he was an 11. That's right off the scale. Well at least to me he was. I saw his eyes gaze at me and I looked away. Maybe he was looking at Inuyasha who was in front of me.

As hot as he was I felt the sadness of my comrades being scared of me come back to me. My eyes dropped to the ground as they began to converse with this 'Sesshomaru'. I looked behind me and saw that a huge mist covered the area…Well actually it covered every area. I just knew that if I went in there, they wouldn't even know I disappeared. They couldn't find me. Not like they would go after a scary demon anyways.

I turned back at them to see them still concentrated on Sesshomaru. I took a step back and realized that I would have to travel this world alone once I left…But after hearing that people are frightened by you…maybe it's for the best that I stay away from any human contact.

I took another step back and felt my breathing get heavier. I was clearly upset about this. It wasn't something I was looking forward to but for them I'll do it. I looked up at them and smiled. I saw Sesshomaru's eyes stare at me as I disappeared into the mist. This time I knew…I knew he was looking at me.

I ran down the street looking for maybe a way to get out of this stupid town. I smiled when I saw a wooden suspension bridge to my left. I began to walk across it. Suddenly leaving them didn't seem so bad, like I knew in my heart it was the right thing to do. Besides they didn't need me. I'd just be holding them down.

I heard a crack and screeched. I felt my right leg fall and I looked back as my body hit the wood. I saw that my entire right leg was now through the wooden bridge. I felt my heart sank as I heard another crack. I knew what was coming but I couldn't manage a scream.

I felt my numb body falling down. I could see the bridge getting further and further away. My eyes didn't move. For some reason, I was in such shock that I couldn't manage to move. I felt the cold water hit my body. My body shook out of the shock and I tried to swim up to the surface but I was getting pushed away by the large current. I felt my head whack against something hard and my eyes dropped.


	6. What's going on?

Chapter 6: What's going on?

_I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw my father standing there. He had short silver hair with a bang that covered his right eye. He had bright blue eyes that were darker than the ocean. He wore a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt. It was neatly tucked into his blue jeans. He wore tight blue jeans that were tightened at his waist by a black belt. He wore blue sneakers that were too large for his feet. _

"_Yune, did you hurt your knee?" My father asked me as I nodded._

"_Don't cry ok? Daddy will make everything better." My father said to me as I smiled._

"_Thank you daddy." I replied to him_

"_Your welcome Yune."_

_ I felt the warm summer breeze come and push my hair to the left. I looked at my father and gasped. I saw his right eye for the first time in my life. It had a small black scar that went from the top of his eyebrow down to the end of his eye. His eyeball was a dark blue color and his eye was a dark red color. I gasped again and he looked up. _

_ He noticed that his hair was up. He grabbed it and pulled it down. He looked at my shocked face and sighed._

"_Sorry about that Yune." He said to me _

"_W-What's wrong with your eye daddy?" I asked him_

"…_You see, daddy is special. Different from your mother and anyone else. Daddy has a dark secret. You have to promise you won't tell mommy okay?"_

"_Okay. I promise."_

"_Daddy, he's a scary monster. But I used to be scary. Than I learned how to love, how to feel. I had you, Yune. And your mother to help me with that." _

"…_Is Yune a monster too?"_

"_W-What?"_

"_If you're a monster am I one?"_

"_You are not a monster Yune. You are a beautiful young lady. Always remember that. No matter who tells you differently."_

"…_Okay!"_

"_Now, Daddy has a present for you Yune."_

"_W-What is it?"_

"_Close you eyes."_

_ I quickly shut my eyes and waited. I felt something press down on my legs.  
>"Open your eyes." I heard my father said as I did. <em>

_ I saw a sword with a beautiful sheath. It had a red ribbon surrounding the handle. At the end of the sword was a pendant. This pendant was being held by a red ribbon. The pendant was a silver heart. _

"_A s-sword?" I asked_

"_Yes, I know it might not make sense to you. But you will need it in the future. Please hang on to it." My father told me._

"_Of course daddy! Thank you!" _

"_Your welcome sweetie. Can you do me a favor?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Whenever you are feeling down or upset. I want you to look at that heart and remember that right here-" my father said as he pointed to where my heart was "You have a heart. And feelings. I want you to remember that even when everything looks bad, that your heart will get you past it. I want you to remember that I will always love you, no matter what." My father finished as I smiled_

"_I'll remember daddy." _

"_Good, now let's get you home."_

"_Aww do we have to go?"_

"_Come on, your mother will kill me if I don't have you home in time."_

"_Fine…"_

I felt my eyes open. I shot up and looked around the area. I looked down at my sword that was laying down beside me. I starred at the silver heart that was still attached to the swords handle. I felt a tear stream down my left cheek. Is this what he meant? Did he know that I would end up here and need to remember that I'll get past it no matter how hard the situation is?

I looked around and felt a chill come down my spin. I saw a d-dragon? It had two heads. It had a light brown body and an even lighter brown underbody. It had a black main that ended at the beginning of its back. It had large yellow eyes with a thin line for the pupil. It wore a black mussel around its mouth. There was a brown rein that was attached at the mussels. On its back was a black saddle with a red rim around it. It had a very long brown tail that was up in the air.

The dragon turned to me and I gulped. I starred into it's eyes. Waiting for it to move and eat me. But it stayed there. Not moving an inch from where it is.

"Ah-Un!" A female voice said as I looked around to find the source.

I gasped when I saw a little human girl coming up to the dragon. I stood up, ignoring the pain that shot through my body when I did, and went in front of the demon. The little girl gave me a confused look.

"You shouldn't be near this demon." I said as she just gave me a reassuring smile.

"Ah-Un is my friend." The little girl said as I couldn't ignore the pain anymore.

I fell to my knees and gripped my right arm in pain. The little girl came up to me and I looked up to her. She had long black hair and bit of it tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head. She had light brown eyes. She had a orange and pale yellow kimono. It had little bubbles on them. The kimono was held tightly back by a green bow. She wore no shoes, none at all.

"It…It's your friend?" I panted as she nodded.

"Now go lay down, you still need rest." She ordered as I went back to where I was laying before.

"W-Why you helping me?" I asked her as I laid down and she knelt down beside me.

"Because, you were hurt."

"But…I'm a demon. I can be evil."

"You aren't evil."

"How do you know? I can be."

"I can tell. Besides, it doesn't matter. I had to help you. You needed help."

"…T-Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"…Aren't you scared of me?"

"No…why would I be scared?"

"Because I'm a demon."

"No. I find humans more scary."

"W-Why is that?"

"My father, mother, brothers, and sisters…were murdered by bandits."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright…Are you ok?"

"Huh? I'm alright why?"

"You were crying in your sleep…"

"I was?"

"Yes…And you even said that they are scared of me…"

"A…W-well…that was…"

"What's wrong? You can tell me…"

"…My friends thought I was scary…so I ran away."

"What? How could you be scary?"

I felt the sadness built up in me. My fists clenched and I turned away from the little girl. I felt my fangs grow to a point where they were out of my mouth. You mean even sadness triggers this demon inside of me?

"What's wrong?" The little girl asked as I turned back to her.

"This is why they are scared of me." I told her as she smiled.

"Why you smiling?" I asked her

"You aren't scary at all. So what if your eyes change and your claws and fangs grow. That's no big deal at all. You are still you."

"…T-thank…you."

I lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug without even thinking. I just had to thank her. She just helped me feel happy even when the others were terrified of me. I let her go and smiled at her.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said to her as she shook her head

"Don't be. By the way, I'm Rin." She replied to me

"I'm Yune."

Just than I saw someone coming to us from the right. I turned around and saw a women standing there. I gasped as she held her Chinese fan out as if though it was her weapon. She wore a magenta and white kimono. On the kimono were small butterflies. The kimono was tied back by a yellow bow. She wore brown sandals. She had her black hair tied into a bun. By her bun were two feathers. She had deep red eyes and green circled earrings.

I stood up ignoring the pain and put a hand on my swords handle. She gave me glare as my eyes winced at the pain that continuously shot through my body. I don't know who she is or why she is here…I just have a bad feeling about her. And I have to protect Rin.

"Who are you?" the women asked me

"I'm Yune. Who are you?" I asked her

"Name's Kagura."

"Kagura!"

"Heard of me?"

"Y-You are Naraku's incarnation!"

"Yes…sadly I am."

"What do you want?"

"You and Rin."

"Rin and me? Why would you want us? And why Rin!"

"As if you didn't know. To lure Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru to our castle."

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"Yes…Did you not know? This girl works under Sesshomaru."

"W-Well that doesn't matter! You can't take her! Or me."  
>"Watch me."<p>

She moved her fan and I saw blades just come out of her fan. I turned to Rin. I knelt down to her and put my arms around her. I felt the pain begin on my back. I could feel the blades slice my back. One blade cut open the muscle connecting my left shoulder to the left side of my neck. I screamed in pain but stood still. I'm not letting her hurt Rin.

Blades continued to hit me. Slicing my arms, legs, and my back. The pain was horrifying. But in the end if Rin was saved than my goal was complete. I don't know why but I began to become very protective of her. I didn't want anything to befall this girl.

"R-Rin…" I whispered as I heard her sob a bit

"Y-Y-Yune…" She whispered back.

"Do…exactly…as I-I say. G-Get…on Ah-un…and…leave…" I whispered to her

"W-What about you?"

"J-Just…go…"

"But Yune!"

I saw Ah-un go in front of us. I knew this was my chance. I grabbed Rin and without her consent put her on Ah-Un. I nodded to Ah-Un as it flew off taking the scared Rin with it. I took out my sword and turned back to Kagura.

"You! Well. It doesn't matter, we will get her eventually. You are just delaying it." Kagura said as I smirked

"If what you…said about Rin is true…She'll tell…Sesshomaru." I told her as she frowned

"…You can just slowly die from Naraku's miasma..."

"Heh…Mad that I screwed up your plans?"

"Not even a little bit."

I smiled at her but than felt this huge pain come into all of my scars. I screamed in pain. This is unbearable…I fell to my knees and my hands hit the ground supporting me. I felt my eyes get heavy. My vision began to become more blurry with every second.

I looked back at Kagura to see her come closer to me. What did she do to me? She didn't even move her fan…She knelt down to me.

"Miasma is a poisonous gas even you won't be able to survive. Now, whose plan got screwed up?" She said as I felt my arms buckle.

I fell to the ground and felt my eyes drop. Damn…Damn her.


	7. Unlikely help

Chapter 7: Unlikely Help. 

I opened my eyes and felt the pain come back again. I knew I was really injured. And whatever that miasma was, it obliviously was not good…I looked around the room and saw that I was laying on hard wood floor. There was just four small walls and a jail door on one wall…Great…So not only am I basically dying, but I'm in a jail cell too. And the only person who can basically save my is Rin…yeah that's going to work out well.

I laid there on the hard wood floor looking up at the ceiling. If death is coming to me I guess this would be one way I'd want to go. I protected someone…at least it wasn't like I was being an idiot and dying because I fell off a cliff or something. I hope Rin is ok…and that she got back to Sesshomaru okay.

Man, I can't believe she works under that Sesshomaru demon. No wonder she's not afraid of them. I wonder why Inuyasha didn't like them…Or more a less Sesshomaru…He seemed like a nice guy…And if he's taking care of someone like Rin, he has to be nice. I wonder why he was starring at me when I left the group? Why did his eyes drift to me, instead of Inuyasha who was pulling out his sword?

"Yune!" I heard a small voice say to my right.

I turned to the right and saw the jail door open up. I saw Kagura throw Rin into the jail cell. I gasped and Kagura laughed.

"So much for your plan huh?" Kagura said as she walked away.

"R-R…Rin…W-Why…" I began to say as Rin ran up to me

"Oh my, Yune! You are so injured…And you are poisoned! Lord Sesshomaru can save you." Rin said as I just smiled

"…I think…I may be past…The point of…being saved…R-Rin."  
>"No! You are going to be okay, I promise!"<p>

"…R-Rin…W-why are…you here?"

"…Kagura found me after Lord Sesshomaru came looking for this place. I told him what had happened and he came immediately. I think he believes Naraku is here…Anyways Kagura took me here…"

"…D-Damn it…I t-t-thought I saved you."

"…You did your best Yune, and I thank you so much for that. Yune, will you be my sister?"

"…O-Of…course, R-Rin."

"Good, than you have to stay alive okay! You have to, to be my sister!"

"…I-I…will try…"

I moaned in pain as my vision began to get a bit more blurry. I looked at Rin and smiled as tears came down her face.

"Yune don't go!" Rin said as I coughed up some blood.

I felt my eyes get extremely heavy…I knew this would happen…I wish I could Rin…I wish I could be your sister…I wish I could be there to help you, I wish I could…But this death…I can't escape it. I felt tears come down my own cheeks as my eyes shut.

"Lord Sesshomaru help!" Rin yelled as I could feel my ears numb.

(time Passed)

Is this death? It doesn't feel like I'm gone yet…I can feel the breeze of the wind…where am I than? If I am not dead, where am i?...Maybe this is death though. Maybe I am going, the breeze can just be a memory…I felt my hand twitch and felt huge pain surge through my body. Nope, defiantly not dead yet.

I slowly fought back the urge to sleep again. I barley opened my eyes to see the dark midnight sky. I moved my eyes to the right to see Rin, riding on Ah-Un…what?...Is she okay? I'm so happy she's alive and that Naraku didn't kill her.

I moved my eyes to the right and felt my cheeks burn up out of embarrassment. Sesshomaru? His eyes starred right ahead. I could feel that I was being held in such an awkward way. I could feel one arm around my waist but not another arm. Is he missing an arm or something?

I still starred at him, surprised that he saved me. I thought I was bait for Inuyasha's group. But instead, Sesshomaru ended up saving me. Perhaps, they are still scared of me…Maybe they didn't even want to come to see me at all…Wouldn't surprise me…Fear is a horrible thing to fight off.

I saw Sesshomaru's eyes drift off. His eyes looked at me and he saw that my eyes were on him too. I felt my cheeks burn up again. He just turned away and looked back at were he was headed…Where are we headed anyways?

Suddenly I felt Sesshomaru drop to the ground and Rin with Ah-Un flew down as well. I looked around to where we were…Kaedea's Village? Why are we here? I felt Sesshomaru lightly drop me on the ground and I moaned in pain. He looked around the area and than randomly he knelt down to the ground. He picked up something…I think.

"Myoga…Heal her." Sesshomaru ordered as this little flea I think.

I looked closer at the flea that was shaking to get free of Sesshomaru's nails. He was basically bald but had some grey hair at the end of his head. He had a grey mustache and what looked to be a carrot nose. He wore a brown kimono and blue pants. He had four arms and 3 toed feet.

"S-S-S-Sesshomaru!" Myoga said as Sesshomaru flicked him onto me.

'Do it, or else I'll kill you." Sesshomaru ordered again as the flea nodded.

Sesshomaru picked up the flea again and Rin flipped me over so I was laying on my stomach. From here I couldn't watch this scene anymore. But slowly I began to feel this pain begin to go away…What is that flea doing to me? Though it didn't matter, the flea was obliviously helping me…And that's a good thing. Now I can be best friends with Rin, just like she wanted.

"D-Done..." Myoga said as I felt someone flip me over so I was laying on my back.

I saw Rin sitting there beside me with a smile on her face. I smirked at her as she hugged me. I was still not able to move my limbs so I was not able to hug her back. She sat back up and turned to Sesshomaru who nodded to her.

Just than I heard Inuyasha's voice coming towards us. Immediately Sesshomaru stood up and flew into the air. Rin jumped on Ah-Un and waved to me.

"Bye sister!" Rin said as Ah-Un jumped into the air and began to catch up Sesshomaru.

"B-Bye…sis-sister…" I muttered as I felt my eyes close.

I smiled as I drifted off into sleep. Perhaps one day sister, I'll be able to actually stay with you…At least you are not scared of me…

(time passed)

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around to see where I was. I was in a house, I think Kaedea's house. I looked beside me and saw Kagome. She gasped when she saw me awake. I sat up and looked down to my self. I had bandages covering all my wounds. My shirt was off and I was underneath a blanket.

"K-Kagome?" I asked as she smiled to me

"Where did you go? We were all so worried about you…"Kagome said as I turned away from her

"…I ran away."

"Why?"

"You were all scared of me! I heard you guys talking that night! You were scared I was going to hurt you. I'm a demon, but I also have feelings. I would never hurt any of you but you were all scared of me anyways."

"No Yune…you've got it wrong…We aren't scared of you, we were worried that you were going to turn into a demon and not be able to control it…But after talking while you were gone we realized that you wouldn't Yune, you are too good. We are sorry…We really are."

"…you are?"

"Yes, we never were scared of you. You are our best friend Yune."

"…I'm sorry for running away."

"It's okay Yune."

She smiled as did I. I am happy that they aren't scared of me…But for some reason, I don't feel at home…I knew why, I wanted to be with Rin. That girl makes you feel special and at home. I wanted to be with my sister…Well maybe I can soon.

"…Yune, who brought you here?" Kagome asked as I turned to her

"Why?" I asked her

"Myoga says it was Sesshomaru but we are having a hard time believing that."

"And why is that?"

"…Sesshomaru doesn't help demons or anyone for that matter. He's not completely bad but he ain't good either."

"…How do you know if he isn't good or not?"

"Well, he's Inuyasha's older brother…And Inuyasha says that all he ever wanted was power…And he never cared about anything. I doubt that he is actually caring for much right now. And he sometimes hurts innocent humans, and demons…"

That's when I figured out that Kagome didn't know him as well as she thought she did. I barley knew him myself too but I knew he wasn't bad. He saved Rin after all. And saved me. He cares deeply for Rin if he would go that far to protect her.

"…I see…" I said as she smiled

"So did he save you?" She asked me as I smiled

"Yes."

"What?"

"He helped me. That is true."

"…Well, this is surprising."

"Not really."

"…What?"

"Just, Nevermind. Look I'm going to get some fresh air…I need it."

I stood up ignoring Kagome's shocked look. I walked outside of the house and smiled when the sun hit my face. I guess, she may never understand…That everyone has a heart…


	8. Back to where i belong

Chapter 8: Back to where I belong.

I walked down the street, following Inuyasha's group again. Everyone could tell that I wanted to be somewhere else…And they just couldn't understand why I wished to be in his group. Maybe if they had experienced the same that I did, maybe they would feel the same way…

It wasn't hard for me to feel this way. Rin had become like a little sister to me. Even though we had only just met, I wish to have been there to protect her…Okay so Sesshomaru's cute but that's just a perk. I'd rather be there for Rin. Sometimes I wish that they would have had Myoga heal me, than take me with them. At least than I wouldn't have to deal with Inuyasha's group. It's not that they are bad or anything…just I'd rather be with Sesshomaru.

"So where are we going?" I asked the group

"Well, we are going to a village called Rindon…It has apparently been having problems with demons." Miroku said as I nodded

"Any leads on Naraku?" I asked

"None, he keeps slipping through our fingers." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry we will find him." Kagome said

"I know."

I smiled as I looked forward. I saw smoke and immediately I ran up to the front of the group.

"Guys! Is that where the village is?" I asked as Kagome nodded

"Let's go! They need our help." I stated as we all began to run towards the village.

When we got there I gasped at the size of the fire. The village was completely on fire. I could see the villagers running around trying to save their friends, loved ones, etc. I ran into the village but got stopped by Kagome's voice.

"What are you doing Yune! Don't be rash!" Kagome said as I turned to her

"These people need our help. And I'm not about to sit around and not help them." I said as I ignored her call for me.

I ran into the village and looked around. I could see the terrified looks of every villager that passed me to go to the exit. I don't blame them, I'd be scared too. Though there might be someone in this village that needs my help…I walked up a little further and saw a villager was crying by his house. I ran up to him and he turned to me.

"What is wrong sir?" I asked him as he cried

"My children are in there." He said as I ran into his house.

I looked around the burning house. I saw two children by the corner of their bedrooms. I ran up to them and held my hands out to them. They took them and I pulled them up into my arms. I began to run to the house door until one wood plank crushed the door. Damn it! Why couldn't this house stay intact for one more second?

I looked up to the roof and smiled. I lightly put the children down and pulled out my sword. I felt another memory come into my head. Dad, are you showing me another technique. I held my sword up high into the sky, pointing at the ceiling.

"Lighting eyes!" I screamed as a bolt of lightning came out of my sword and shot the roof open.

I put my sword away and grabbed the two children again. I jumped out of the roof top and dropped beside the man. I let his children go to him and he smiled at me.

"Now, get out of this village!" I said as he nodded and grabbed his children.

He ran down the street towards the exit of the village. I began to run down the other street, going further into the village. That's when I heard it. The small voice…

"Somebody help!" I heard a little female voice said as I ran to it.

There I saw Rin standing with a boy. He looked to be around 12…maybe 13. He had black hair that was tied into a high ponytail. He had dark brown eyes and freckles on his face. He wore a similar battle suit to Sango's. Instead of pink guards he had yellow ones. He had a sword that was tucked into his belt at his waist. He had a weapon that was curved in to give a better way to hurt a demon. The weapon was attached to a chain.

"Rin!" I said as she turned to me.

"Yune! Help! Can you get the plank out of the doorway?" Rin asked as I nodded to her.

I went to the door way and looked at the wooden plank that was in the doorway. I held my claws to the plank and smiled.

"Tiger claw!" I said as I cut the wooden plank into 4 pieces

This made the doorway clear. I watched as a family of 4 came running out of the house. I smiled to them as they ran towards the exit of this village. I turned around to Rin and she came up to me.

"What are you doing here Rin!" I said as she frowned

"Well, Kohaku…he…he took care of me when Kagura took me…And then the village went out into flames. So we went out to try to help the villagers…" Rin said as my eyes widened at the name Kohaku

"K-Kohaku…" I said as he looked at me.

"What?" He asked as I grabbed Rin by the arm

"Sango's little brother Kohaku…I've heard about you…Rin where is Sesshomaru?" I asked her as she looked up at me.

"I don't know. I suspect he's coming soon." She said as I looked back at Kohaku.

I saw his eyes and I gasped. His eyes had no pupil in them. I put an arm out to protect Rin. I knew it…It was just like the others had said. One minute he is himself, the other he is controlled by Naraku…And to imagine the pain Sango must go through because of this.

"K-Kohaku?" Rin asked as he turned to me and held his weapon up.

I grabbed Rin and dodged the attack easily. I ran down the street away from Kohaku…And when I turned around to see him…I saw that he was gone…just like that…So…What was the point of that?

I continued down the street. I looked down an intersection of four streets in the village. I looked down the right street that went to the outside of the village. I felt a smile creep upon my face. Sesshomaru was standing there waiting for Rin to come to him. I let Rin go down and she began to run up to Sesshomaru. I was about to go follow her until I heard a voice.

"…You are leaving?" I heard Kagome's voice say as I turned around to her.

I could see the sadness in her eyes. She really wished that I liked it where she was. She wished that I'd stay by her and not want to be anywhere else. But that was just not the case.

"…Yes, Kagome I am." I told her

"Why with them?"

"I don't expect you to understand why I want to be with them…And I'm sorry…But I just…I…"

"Feel more at home there?"

"…Yes…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know you and Rin are very close, I can see that. If he does anything bad to you, you come straight back here okay? You are always welcomed in our group."

"Thank you Kagome."

"No problem."

"Say good bye to the others."

"I will."

I smiled to her and ran up the street where Rin went. I saw her waiting there for me. I walked up to Sesshomaru. I could see him stare at me with confused eyes. Maybe he didn't understand the bond between Rin and me…

"I wish to join your group Sesshomaru. If that is alright with you." I said as I saw that green demon pop out from behind Sesshomaru's leg.

"How dare you! How dare you not address Lord Sesshomaru with 'Lord' and how dare you even think that this great Lord would wish to even have such a weak demon on his team." The green demon mocked me as I got angry.

"Master Jaken!" Rin yelled as he looked at her

"Lord Sesshomaru has no use for you!" Jaken said as I clenched my fist.

"Jaken!" I heard Sesshomaru say in my defense.

The little demon backed off. He hid behind his leg again and I chuckled. Oh he doesn't like to have weak demons on his team? Hello? Do you not see that you are a weak demon yourself Jaken? Pathetic…

"Do as you like." Sesshomaru said as Rin smiled.

"Yeah! Yune, come with me. I can't wait to hang with you." Rin said as she grabbed my hand and I nodded


	9. Naraku

Chapter 9: Naraku

It's been a couple months since I've joined Sesshomaru's group. You can say I've grown accustom to this group. Not only that but Rin has become nothing but closer to me. How can everyone not be her best friend? She's just so lovable. Just like my own little sister. I guess you can say that I've begun to love my life here a lot.

I've completely forgot about my mother…When so many good things, positive experiences happen to you…You begin to forget the negative ones. At first that's all I thought about but now I'm just so happy that I don't need to think about that. I have a life, friends…What more could a girl ask for? Perhaps one day my mother would be able to surpass the anger she has for demons and realize that she was not only married to a demon but was a mother to one as well…

Sesshomaru has been as quite as ever but I do feel closer to him. I can tell that he cares a lot for Rin…He protects her from everything, takes her feelings into consideration…How did Kagome not see this? How could she only see the negatives…There is more to people than the shell that they project…You have to get to know them to realize exactly who they are, and Kagome didn't give him the chance in a day. But than again he may have tried to kill her so than I may not blame her.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped walking and everyone else stopped walking. Sesshomaru's head perked up and his hand immediately went onto his sword called Tokjin. I looked up and immediately stood in front of Rin. I saw Kagura come down on her feather and land in front of Sesshomaru. I put a hand on my sword and felt a growl come from my throat.

"…I do not wish to fight you Sesshomaru…"Kagura said as she looked at me.

"…S-She is on your team?"Kagura asked as I smirked

"Yeah! What's it to you?" I asked her as she chuckled

"Just curious…I'm only going to say this once…Naraku's castle is to the west in a village called Minamo…You must hurry…I do not know how long he plans to stay there." Kagura told us as I gave her a confused look

"Why are you telling us this?"

"…I wish Naraku to be dead…That is all."

We all stayed silent but she just laughed. She grabbed a feather that was on her bun and put it to the ground. She jumped on it and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Believe me if you wish to. But I am not lying." Kagura said as she flew off into the sky.

"Rin stay here. Jaken stay with her." Sesshomaru said as she nodded.

She sat on Ah-Un and Sesshomaru began to walk towards the west. Jaken leaned up against Ah-Un and closed his eyes. I was following Sesshomaru but…I felt scared.

"This can be a trap Sesshomaru." I told him as he turned to look at me.

"I'm just saying you can be walking in to a dangerous place without a back-up plan to protect ourselves from the many dangerous traps that they could have set for us is pretty stupid." I continued as I could see he was getting annoyed by my comments.

"Don't get annoyed because I am right! You know that this could be the truth!" I said as I took another step closer to him

"…Let's go." He said as I could tell he was gritting his teeth at me in his mouth.

"Fine, your fault if we die." I muttered as I followed him towards the west which lead into a forest.

(Time passed)

So basically we made it to the castle…It defiantly looked scary. The sky was pitch black, the clouds were dark. The castle was shrouded in a dark atmosphere. I felt my body shake in fear but I kept that to myself. I slowly followed the fearless Sesshomaru up the street that lead to the entrance of the castle.

I looked around at empty village houses that were at the bottom of the castle, surrounding the castle. I felt my body shake again in fear. Though I did not wish to tell Sesshomaru about my fear…I did not want to burden him with such nonsense…

We continued to walk and I began to feel more scared. I kept on checking behind me with such fear of something being there. Even though nothing was there every time. But while I was walking straight ahead…I felt something touch my shoulder. I couldn't hide it anymore. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran in front of Sesshomaru. He gave me an annoyed look as he looked back to see what had scared me so.

There was a man laying on the floor. He wore a blue kimono top with brown pants. He had dark blue eyes that showed the pain that he was feeling. He had short white hair and he had wrinkles on his face. He perked up his head from the ground and looked at Sesshomaru and me.

"D-D…D-Demon…castle…k-killed…v-vill..ag…e" He breathed in as I could see his head hit the floor.

Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk up the street towards the castle. I gulped and ran up to him. I began to follow closer to him. I knew he was annoyed by me but I couldn't help it. I was terrified of this place.

When we reached the entrance of the castle I gasped when I saw a man looking thing sitting on the porch of the castle. I turned to Sesshomaru who immediately put his hand on his sword.

The man had long black hair that was curly and had it tied into a high ponytail. He had dark red eyes and blue eye shadow. He wore a blue jacket that ended after his knees. He wore bone amour that curved out of his back and around his shoulders, coming back into his back. He had two bone pieces on his shoulders pointing straight out. He wore bone shoulder and forearm pads. On his hands was a piece of bone that had a red demon eye on it. On his bone armor chest plate there was another red demon eye popping out. He wore a dark blue kimono and dark blue pants. He had a yellow ribbon that tied around his waist and part of the bone chest plate. He had black boots that ended at his knees. He had a couple of green tentacles coming out of his back.

Okay…creepy. He's got tentacle demon arms coming out of him. How the hell does this work? So this is Naraku…God…He's really creepy…And I didn't like that evil aura around him. I could tell he was up to no good.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru said as Naraku laughed

"Hello Sesshomaru…I see you added a new member to your team." Naraku said as I put a hand on my sword.

"She's like Kagome…Not from this world…Hmm that is interesting." He continued

"Screw off! You evil bastard! You've destroyed so many happy lives! How could you?" I yelled as he smirked

"…You must have met Inuyasha's group."

"…Go to hell."

"Yune!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Inuyasha's group running towards the castle. I nodded to them as I pulled out my sword. Sesshomaru just glanced at me but he knew I was pissed. I hated this man. How could he hurt so many people?

I felt my fists clench tighter on the swords handle. I felt my fangs grow and my claws grow as well. I knew my eyes have become blue and red like those couple of times before. Naraku smirked as he knew I was getting angrier at him.

"Let's kill this bastard." I told Sesshomaru as he was already running towards Naraku.

I held my sword towards the sky and smiled.

"Lightning eyes!" I screamed as a bolt of lighting came flying down towards Naraku.

He barley dodged it and by than Sesshomaru was by him. Sesshomaru began to swing his sword at him as Kagome and the others made it beside me.

"Yune." Kagome said as I smiled at her

"Hello Kagome. Can we kill this bastard now?" I said as she gave me a confused look.

"Why are you so angry at him?"

"He hurt my friends."

I quickly charged at him, slicing an arm off because he was too distracted by Sesshomaru. He gave me a disgusted look and one of his tentacles came shooting at me. I jumped up as the tentacle smashed into the castle. I jumped so high that I was casually gliding down. But than I felt something wrap around my foot.

I screamed as I got pulled down into the castle. I felt the tentacle pull me down the floors and than out the front door of the castle. Than when I was outside the tentacle chucked me. I went flying into the castle's wall. I felt my back contact with the wall and than bounce off due to the force. I coughed up blood as my body fell to the ground.

I quivered on the ground in pain. I felt my body curl up into a ball trying to deal with the pain or push out the pain. I clenched my sword that was in my stretched out arm.

"Yune!" Kagome screamed as she came up to me.

She knelt down to me and put a hand onto my back. She than flipped me over so I was laying on my back. I moaned in pain but slowly sat up. Kagome gave me a worried look as I just smiled to her.

Just than I saw Sesshomaru slide on his knees a couple feet away from me. I looked at him to see his sword was pushed into the ground to keep him there. He was getting worn out. Naraku sure knew how to put up a fight. But that's when I noticed it. A tentacle was aiming for Sesshomaru and he didn't see it…

I didn't even know what happened. I just felt my body move so quickly that I didn't even feel the pain. I ran in front of Sesshomaru…And…I felt something pierce my stomach. My eyes widened and I felt the blood pour out of the sides of my mouth. My eyes began to get extremely heavy. I felt the pain but couldn't scream. The tentacle pulled out of my stomach and my body feel to the ground.

I looked up to see my eyes become blurred. But I saw Sesshomaru's widened eyes and he was giving me an angry look. So he could have dodged that…Well…It doesn't matter…I had to protect him…He…well…I felt my eyes close and breathed out the last breath I would ever take.


	10. Death but a sweet talk

Chapter 10: Death but a sweet talk

_ I felt my eyes open and I saw the big blue sky. The white clouds were so pretty this time of year. I put my arms to the ground and pushed myself off the ground. I was sitting on the sidewalk and I looked up at the very familiar house. _

_ It had brown wooden walls and was a two story house. It had a black roof with black shingles. It had medium sized windows with a lighter brown shutters. The door was bright white and had a golden door handle. Hanging on the door was a sign that said 'Brown Family.' I chuckled a bit but smiled. I stood up and ran to the door. I was home…In Phoenix. _

_ I opened the door and smiled. I saw the same wooden floors and wooden walls. To the right was the living room and to the left was the kitchen. There was a brown staircase tucked in the small corner beside the doorway to the right. Upstairs was my old bedroom to the right and my parents old bedroom to the left. I looked to the left on the main floor to see that the kitchen was still the same. It had a dinning room table in the left corner and stainless steal appliances. I turned to the right and walked into the living room._

_ I saw the window tucked into the right corner and the stone fireplace in front of me. I turned to my left and gasped. I saw my father sitting on the black leather couch. He was starring at the turned on fireplace. _

"_Father!" I said as he turned to me with saddened eyes. _

"_Y-Yune! What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be dead." He said as I sat beside him on the leather couch._

"…_I died protecting someone important to me father…I'm so happy to see you." _

"…_I'm happy to see you too…I've been watching you as much as I can Yune. I'm sorry you had to deal with your mother."_

"_That's alright…Actually father, I have a couple questions…"_

"_I'll answer any of them."_

"…_How did you die?"_

"…_Yune this is very complex…But your mother, she killed me."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes…You see she found out that I was a demon…she was so angry that she didn't even know what to do. I told her over and over again…but she wouldn't believe that I loved her. She thought I just used her for her money. One day, while I was down stairs in the basement…She came down with a bow and arrow. She shot me…in the heart…She took out the arrow, called the ambulance and made it look like I died of a shooting…"_

"…_Mother…she killed you, than tried to kill…me?"_

"_Unfortunately she became skeptic of the fact that I told her somehow you stayed human…So she found an interest in a man who had the ability to tell if someone was a demon or not…He was a monk of course, well in the line of monks."_

"_Wait…Temujin…"_

"_Was not her boyfriend…She used him to see if you were a demon after all. It took her awhile to pay for all the tickets for Japan and the movement issues. So she was trying to make it seem like she met someone else."_

"…_Damn it…All of this to see if I was a demon…"_

"_Well your grandmother on your mothers side had already knew what I was. She knew that I loved your mother though, she knew a demon could love. But she warned me that if we were to have a child, her daughter would go ballistic…"_

"…_Well how did you pull that off?"_

"…_Pull what off?"_

"_Well making her not see me as a demon…"_

"…_Honey…I love your mother very much and you should know that she loves you too…She's not your birth mother."_

"_W-What?"_

"_Yes, she is not. I was married to a women name Shiori. She was a beautiful and caring mother. She would have loved to be with you and watch you grow…"_

"_W-What happened…"_

"_Well…One day when I was at work…Your mother was staying home to watch you…A man had gotten wind of a demon near by and well…demon slayers tend to like to kill demons…Well anyways…She was attacked by a swarm of demon slayers. She hid you in time but could not escape herself. She died due to them. I came home and…"_

"…_That's so cruel…"_

"_It is. But I know she's proud of you."_

"…_Why isn't she here?"_

"_She's upstairs honey. She's in heaven…Right now this is the middle. This is where I was staying to tell you the truth behind things."_

"…_So am I actually dead."_

"_Yes, sadly you are… We are just roaming the earth as spirits for a bit…Until we wish to go into the light."_

"…_But father I…don't understand."_

"_What?"_

"_If you both were demons…how come I have feelings…How come I'm more open with my emotions than other demons?"_

_ My father just smiled as he pointed at my heart. I gave him a confused look but he breathed in and than out. _

"…_Yune, you can feel because you have a heart. You are you, no matter if you are a human or demon. You still have emotions. You can still feel." My father told me as I felt a warm tear come down my cheek_

_ I hugged him and leaned into him. He hugged me back and we stayed this way…I didn't want it to end…But at the same time, I did not wish to die. I did not want to find this light…_

"_Honey, if there is one thing I want you to remember…It is that your mother and I are always going to love you…And we are so proud of you. Of the women you have become." My father said as I smiled to him. _

"…_I missed you daddy." I told him_

"_I missed you too sweetheart. But you can not stay here anymore." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"…_Your friend…He wants you back…I can tell he needs you." _

"_M-My friend?"_

"_S-Sesshomaru was his name I believe." _

"_S…S-Sesshomaru…"_

_ I heard something creek and I looked over to the right corner of the room. I saw the window slowly creep open. My father patted my back telling me to go to the window. I walked over to the window and looked through it. I saw Sesshomaru standing over my body that was laying on the castle floor. Kagome and the others were shocked at the fact that he had his sword the Tenseiga out and that the sword was being used on me. I felt the warm wind come through the window pulling me closer to the window._

_ I turned around to see my father right beside me. I smiled and he gave me a hug. _

"_I love you daddy." I told him as he smiled_

"_I love you too sweetie…" He said as I turned back to the window_

_ I put my feet on the window ledge and jumped through the window. I looked up when I did and saw that my house was gone…one day daddy, I'll meet you again…in the after life. I felt my body get pulled down and I felt my spirit fall into my body. _

I gasped as I breathed in the first air my lungs have had in about 30 minutes. I felt the pain that my body was in before I died…But only for a second because immediately my wounds closed up and healed. I sat up and sat on my knees. I put a hand to my head and shook my head.

I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of me. I gave him a smirk as he just annoyingly turned away. He put his Tenseiga back into it's sheath. I stood up and looked over to Kagome and than. I saw Kagome crying and I smiled to her.

"Sorry for worrying you all…I'm okay now." I told them as they smiled as I looked back at Sesshomaru.

His left side was aiming towards me so he was going in the opposite direction that Inuyasha's group was in. He closed his eyes but I knew he was whispering to me.  
>"Follow me if you so wish to." He said as he walked down the street heading back towards Rin.<p>

I blinked my eyes a couple of times but looked back at Kagome. I took a step towards her and I knew Sesshomaru was watching me. I ran up to her and I gave her a hug. She starred at me.

"Thank you for everything Kagome…I'll see you around." I said as I let her go and turned around to Sesshomaru.

He had his back turned to me and was still walking towards the forest. But I knew he was watching me and that he was going slower on purpose to see who I was going with. I ran up to him and walked beside him. We walked into the forest and that's the first time I noticed…That I had fallen for Sesshomaru.


	11. Finding out myself

Chapter 11: Finding out myself. 

It's been about 2 months since my death. It's weird knowing that you've died and come back to life. I guess life is not very predictable as I used to think it was. But than again when your world turns upside down, I guess your views change as well.

I never thought that I'd fall in love with Sesshomaru. Sure he was hot and caught my attention but I didn't think I'd fall for him. There's a difference between attraction and love. I feel close to him, I feel that I always need to be beside him. I'd be confused, maybe lost without him. And I know he's quiet…but that doesn't bother me. I can feel he trusts me and I know he cares for me. Even if he doesn't show it. There's just something in him that lets me know…he does.

But what happens if he doesn't feel the same way I do? Will he get angry at me? Will he throw me out of the group? Will he kill me? Will he make me cry? My heart would be broken…Sesshomaru would be farther from me, more distant. He would destroy me. He would crush me into a million pieces and I know it. What if he loves someone else? What if he actually hates me? What if how I think he cares for me and how I think he trusts me…he actually doesn't?

I looked up at the moonlit sky and frowned. I looked back down to the group to see everyone sleeping. Rin laid on the ground beside the fire. Jaken leaned up against Ah-Un. Sesshomaru was actually sleeping against a tree…He looked peaceful…

What the hell is wrong with me! Shouldn't I be happy about falling in love with him! How come there is so much doubt and worry in my heart. Before I would be okay asking someone out but now I just can't. Something about him makes me feel like I have to wait. I can't even begin to understand any of this confusion going on in my head. I can't even begin…

The worst part is that even if we do end up together…will we make it as far as I wish to. Will we stay together or will he dump me? Will he break my heart or will he take care of it? Will he leave me alone or give me all the company in the world? Will his love fade or will it be everlasting? Will he cheat or be faithful? Will I have to replace him or will he be irreplaceable? Will all these questions make me crazy or am I already crazy?

I can't take this much more. The suspense of it. Just not being able to know if he cares. Not being able to know what it's like to feel his love. Man, now I know how Kagome feels. She must feel worse with this Kikyo chick around. And if Inuyasha does care for, which I'm 100% sure he does, he must feel worse with Koga around.

Just than I heard something move in the woods behind me. I quickly stood up and grabbed my sword handle. I cautiously walked into the forest. I kept my eye out and continuously looked around. Than I stopped when I saw a beautiful women standing next to a tree.

She had long beautiful black hair that was tied into a low ponytail. She had two bangs that went around her face and rested on her shoulders but went back into the ponytail. She had light brown eyes and a sad look on her face. She wore a white priestess kimono top, just like the one I wore. She wore red priestess pants and brown sandals. On her right shoulder was a quiver, kind of like the one Kagome had. Also she had a red bow in her left hand. Though her scent was disgusting, it almost made me want to puke.

Around her was glowing orbs…spirits I think. Also these greenish demons were surrounding her as well. Some of them were trying to grab the spirits that were floating around her.

I stood there in shock…What was this woman doing here? Did she want something…Or was she just passing through. Just than her brown eyes drifted to me. I stayed silent but she eventually spoke up.

"You are a demon?" She asked me

"Yes what about it?" I asked her as she smiled

"…I was curious…You look troubled."

"I may be…"

"What about?"

"…It's none of your concern woman."

"…Do you not wish to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not burden you with my problems…"

"I insist."

"…Look lady, I just feel in love with some guy and I'm all confused about it."

"…Don't be confused. Just follow what your heart is saying."

"M-My heart?"

"That's right…what is it saying?"

"That I should…wait it out. See what may happen. I feel like it all might just fall into place."

"…See? Follow your heart. Do not let your mind pull you out of it."

"…Well what about you? Why are you so sad?"

"Now that is none of your concern."

"…Come on, I told you."  
>"…I wish I could have stayed dead."<p>

"…Dead? You mean you were brought back to life?"

"Yes…"

"…I'm sorry. That must suck if you were resting in peace."

"…I was."

And with that she was beginning to walk off…but I had a feeling that I knew this women's name…That I knew all along who she was and I wasn't exactly happy with her.

"…Excuse me…what's your name?" I asked her as she turned to me

"…Kikyo." She replied as I gasped.

"Kikyo!"

"…What?"

"Y-You…Kagome's your incarnation."

"…I know. You are friends with Kagome?"

"You bet I am…Look Kikyo I do thank you for helping me with my troubles and all…But…you…"

I looked away and gritted my teeth. After all she did help me clear my mind a bit…Should I really tell her how I feel about her. How can I tell her that I need her to stay away from Inuyasha. After all she was his last girlfriend…But she did help me…

When I looked back up at the tree she was gone. Just like that.

"…Stay away from her…She deserves a chance at him, just as you did." I muttered to myself finishing the sentence I couldn't say to her.

I walked to the tree and sighed. So, follow my heart…huh? Okay...I guess I'll take her advice. Perhaps it will work out. Perhaps it will fall into place. Time will tell me just how right or wrong I am.

I smiled and walked back to the camp fire. And now I am happy, to be in love.


	12. First Kiss

Chapter 12: First Kiss

I held Rin's hand as we walked together, following Sesshomaru. She smiled as she skipped down the dirt road. She giggled every now and than. I knew she was happy to be with Sesshomaru and me. She obliviously didn't want to go anywhere else. But I wonder if a day will come when she wishes to be with other humans…What will Sesshomaru do than? Will he be okay?

I felt a smile creep upon my face. I looked at Sesshomaru from behind…Even when he's not looking I still find a way to find him cute. I don't fully understand this feeling that has grown inside of me. But I do understand that he is the one I fallen for. I just have to follow what Kikyo had told me. Follow my heart. And that's exactly what I'll do.

"Yune?" I heard Rin's small voice ask me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned down to her. She gave me a weird look as I smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked me as I smiled.  
>"Yes why do you ask?" I replied<p>

"You just looked deep in thought."

"No it's nothing Rin."

"If you say so."

Sesshomaru stopped walking for the time being and we all gathered around. He sat down on the ground and we all did as well. Meanwhile Rin began to get very curious about me. I could tell she wanted to know things. As if she realized that she may not know as much as she thinks.

"…Yune…What was it like?" Rin asked me as I sat down next to her leaning on a tree

"Like where?" I asked her in a confused voice

"…Where you came from…You said you came from 500 years in the future right?...What's it like there?"

"I don't know if I am able to say it Rin."

"…I won't be able to see it though…Can you tell me…"

"…Hmm…Well I guess if you keep it a secret I can tell you."

"…Alright!"

"Well, my world is nothing like this one Rin. For starters there are no demons laying around. The forests are chopped down and tall buildings are made…They have 15 floors maybe even more. There are a lot more people there than here. It's more crowded there. They have these places where you can buy things but they are much more expensive there. They have these places called schools. You learn about your time and more interesting stuff. Let's see we have things that can drive you around called cars, no horses are needed. Those houses you have are more like a storage houses for us, we live in much bigger areas."

"…Really?"

"Really. Oh and we can fly…With these things called airplanes."

"A…Airplanes?"

"That's right. We get on it and it takes you from one area to another. Anywhere you want to go."

"…Do you miss it?"

"…W-What?"

"Do you miss it?"

I looked down to the grassy area that we were sitting on. I grasped my knees and held them to my chest. Did I miss it there? I was home there…originally…but…i…

I looked up and saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were locked with mine. He was listening?...He wanted to know…if I missed it as well? I turned back down to the ground.

"…I guess I do Rin. You always miss your original home. I mean I got so used for everything being so easy there…Not having to run across fields and crossing mountains. Not having to sleep on the ground…not having to fight off any enemies…not having to sit and wonder how your going to make it through the day, the next day…I guess I had gotten so used to being carried for my entire life that when I got here, I missed it…But now that I have experienced this place…I wouldn't leave it, I can't." I began as I looked up at Sesshomaru again

"I have too much to live for here…Rin there's no doubt in my mind that I miss that time, but this is my home. I belong here. I want to be here. No matter if I can't go back to my time." I finished as Sesshomaru's eyes widened at my answer

"…I-I see. Yune…you didn't tell me before, but how did you end up here?" Rin asked me as I turned to her.

"I haven't told you?"

"No…I guess we continued to talk about now, that I've completely forgot to ask about your past."

"…Is that what has been on your mind?"

"Yes."

"…Alright, I'll tell you. I was at that place called a school. I began to transform from being a human, into a demon. I didn't understand it than but it didn't matter. I ran home to my mother, who than chased me out of my house and tried to kill me. So I continuously ran down the street going into someone's shack…That house belonged to Kagome…I jumped down the Bone Eater's Well. And I wished for a place to live and be happy. The well opened up and whola I'm here."

"…Y-Your mom she…"

"Hey don't worry about it. My mother just doesn't understand that's all Rin, I don't want you to feel bad for me."

"…Okay, thank you for telling me."

"…Your welcome I guess."

Sesshomaru stood up and we all stood up with him. He began to walk into the forest and we followed him to the best of our abilities. The forest was thick, filled with trees which blocked out the sunlight making it dark in the forest. The forest was on a slant, going downhill making it difficult to walk down. I slowly walked down the downhill forest.

"Rin be careful ok?" I said as I looked around for her but she was no where to be seen.  
>"Rin!" I screamed as I walked down the hill.<p>

I saw Sesshomaru stopped just a few steps below me. I saw Rin and Jaken slowly coming to vision from above me. I smiled and began to regroup with Sesshomaru. I walked down to him and he turned to me. But than I felt my foot catch on something.

Before I knew it I had my hand was now on his armor. My eyes were inches from his own eyes. I felt his warm lips on my mine and I freaked. I pushed myself off of him and looked back at him to see his eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry." I said as he turned away from me.

He continued to walk as Rin and Jaken caught up to me…I made him upset…


	13. Creepy Sesshomaru

Chapter 13: Creepy Sesshomaru

Rin starred at me as I consciously looked in shock. Nothing, I mean nothing can get this feeling away from me. I can't believe it…it's everything that I'd imagine it would be. So why do I feel bad than? Shouldn't I be happy? I kissed the man I loved…but maybe it was because of that look in his eyes…after the fact.

He was sad, maybe even terrified. Sure a huge massive demon, searching to destroy the world couldn't scare him at all. But having one little kiss with a girl does? What kind of man is he? I don't understand why he's so upset.

He hasn't talked at all. And it's even less than before. I mean not a single word escaped his lips…He's been like that for the past 3 hours. Trust me, walking around with that is as much enjoyment as starring at a leaf for days on in. It's horrible! And the worst part is knowing that it's your fault that he is like that.

Hey why the hell should I be upset? It's not like I purposely tripped on the log. I didn't mean to fall onto him like that. But than again…it's not like I tried to stop it either…

"…Y-Y-Yune?" Rin asked me as I turned to her but still had those thoughts running through my head.

"…Yes?" I asked her

"…What it wrong? You have had the same expression for 3 hours…"

"…Oh…I-It's nothing Rin."

"IN fact Lord Sesshomaru's been just as quite…is something wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing Rin!"

She was taken a bit back at my raised tone. I didn't mean to yell, but I didn't want to speak…I didn't want her to know my secret. As much as I trusted her, I couldn't…I just couldn't…

"I-I'm sorry Rin." I told her in a softer voice

"That's alright I knew you didn't mean it Yune." She told me as she looked straight ahead.

She let out a sigh and she sat down. I gave her a confused look as I saw Ah-Un and Jaken do the same. I looked ahead and than saw why they began to relax. Inuyasha's group was ahead, he was going to fight Inuyasha like usual. I smirked and sat beside Rin.

We turned to Sesshomaru and gasped when we saw him walk past Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave him a weird look as well. He was ready to fight, but Sesshomaru was somewhere else…And I knew exactly where he was.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru turned to her.

His eyes didn't find her, but they found me. Now what happened next was like an epic stare down. I could hear the old school western music playing in the background, I saw an imaginary tumbleweed moving with the wind on the ground. Get ready Yune, for the worst showdown of your life.

Now his eyes were focused on me but I still couldn't tell what he was feeling. Was he angry? Happy? Upset? Like come on…Give me a hint. At least do a charade or something. Maybe a little smirk or frown. Does he expect me to automatically know everything that goes on in his head? Ha, yeah right. I'm a demon, not a physic.

His eyes widened as I let out a sigh. How am I supposed to deal with this? What does he want from me? And no, I'm not going to sing Adam Lambert, it just ain't happening. But seriously, what does he want? Does he want me to hug him, fight him? It's so damn confusing! I hate this love thing, it gives me a headache.

"Okay, seriously! I can't take this anymore." I said as he stood there dumbfounded.

3 hours of silence, waiting for signs and a whole lot of anger equals pissed off girl. If he can pull of this shit, than I should be able to do something too. Perhaps he doesn't understand that when you don't say anything after a kiss, that the girl will most likely try to kill you. And trust me that's the last thing any guy wants.

"What is it huh? 3 god damn hours of not a single damn word? What is it with you! I can't tell what your thinking! SO tell me Sesshomaru! What is it that you want from me? Do you want me to run away? Do you want me to be there what the hell do you want from me?" I yelled as Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

I could tell that I annoyed him every now and than but right now, I think he doesn't care about silence. He's just as pissed about this as I am. For once, I realized that I knew what he was feeling. I could feel the tension in the air and everyone was confused. But to them it was a little show, it's better than a hard core fight anyways.

"Well? Are you just going to continue to stay silent? Because, that's obliviously gotten you very far." I sarcastically said as I see his anger begin to boil even more

"Oh what? What are you going to do to me? It's not like you have a voice box! Or ears! You don't listen, you don't speak! How the hell am I supposed to know what you want god damn it?" I began

"Well I don't want anything more from you!" He yelled back as everyone gasped of him being out of character.

"So what! Do you want me to leave? Because I will!"

"That would be fine with me! All you bring is trouble!"

"Oh so now I'm trouble!"

"Of course! What did you think you are? A good companion? Like there's going to be a day when that happens!"

"…I am an amazing companion!"

"Sure at being captured and falling over things all the times."

"Sue me! I'm clumsy, it happens! You think I meant to fall over that branch!"

"Sure looked like it to me! Falling over damn branches, bumping into people!"

"That was not my fault! How can you be so damn dumb! I thought you were smart!"

The group of people stood there dumbfounded at the anger filled people screaming at each other. Not only was Sesshomaru actually speaking his mind but I knew exactly why he was pissed. In my own way, the group knew this, that I was trying to get him over it. That I was trying to make him himself again.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked Rin who had gone over there to get away from the fight.

"I have no idea. All I know is that Lord Sesshomaru and Yune have been out of it for 3 hours. Master Jaken do you know anything?" Rin asked as Jaken looked down.

"No." Jaken replied as Kagome giggled.

"I know." Kagome said as Sango went up beside her

"Is it that something happened if they were alone?" Sango whispered as Kagome giggled and nodded

"Maybe." Sango replied

"Were they alone at any point of time?" Kagome asked Rin

"Um…Perhaps…" Rin said

"Look what do you want me to say!" I asked as Sesshomaru angrily gritted his teeth.

"I told you I want nothing more from you!" Sesshomaru said as my fangs grew and I knew my eyes changed color

"So what? Want me to go to and leave you alone!" I screamed as tears built up into her eyes

"…Yes I would!"

"Fine! I'll go! I'll leave you alone you…jerk!"

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Tears streamed down my cheeks. My own anger hadn't made me cry…but his anger did. He was so hurt that we kissed…Maybe it was for the better that I left…Maybe it's for the better…Yet again, I'll be on my own…

"I didn't mean to kiss you!" I yelled as his eyes widened and everyone else gasped.

"…I…" Sesshomaru muttered as I starred down at the ground.

"You've said enough…You've made it very clear what it is you want. Well you can live an entire life of solitude! I didn't mean…" I yelled as his eyes drifted towards the ground.

"To fall in love…with you…" I muttered to myself so only I could hear it.

Without another word I turned around having my back turned to everyone. I started to run into the forest. The wind pushing my hair back, making the tears cold. As much as my heart wanted to stop running, I couldn't…I couldn't. For once, my mind had won the battle. I left them all in that place…I'm alone…


	14. Faith In Love

Chapter 14: Faith in Love

I walked along the dirt path road…I never knew that my heart could feel so empty. I never felt a void like this. Why did he fill this void? Why would that jerk…actually…make me feel…

It has actually been about 1 or 2 weeks, though I haven't been keeping track. That is just my estimate. Of course, I was hungry…finding food is harder than it looks…and I haven't talked or had any fun…And to think maybe he forgot me…Maybe he didn't want to save me…But than again…it wouldn't surprise me. He must hate me after the things I had said to him on that day…

I shook off my thoughts and went down to river that was beside the wooden bridge that went over top of it. I put my ankles into the river and looked down to my reflection. I starred into my eyes…They had no emotions in them. It was like a part of my soul was taken, gone…Why did he have to be the one…the one I'd be so head over heels for?

I smashed the river with my hand and stood up. I got out of the river and walked over the wooden bridge. I felt my hair blow with the wind. I stopped walking on the middle of the bridge and looked up at the bright blue sky. The white clouds covered the sun making the ground cooler than it should be.

Just than I heard a creek on the bridge I was on. I quickly turned around and saw a demon standing there. He had dark purple eyes. He had long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail and bangs that covered bits of his eyes. He wore a blue kimono that had yellow butterflies on it. He wore dark blue pants. He also wore dark black shoes.

At first I thought he maybe was just passing through but I soon learned that he was after something else.

"…Hello, Yune." He said as I backed up a step.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked him as he smiled

"…How could I not hear of a beautiful lady like you?"

"…Ok, now you are just getting plain creepy."

"But I am saying the truth."

"If you are trying to charm me, you are pretty bad at it."

"I don't need to charm you."

"Ok…than. Look whoever you are, I'm going now."

I turned my back to him and took one step…But he began to say something to me.

"…Sesshomaru's an ass isn't he?" He said as I turned to him

"Excuse me?" I asked him

"You heard me. The way he treated you, the things he said. If a man truly cared for you, he would treat you like a princess."

"…How do you know Sesshomaru?"

"Dear Yune, I've been having my eye on you for awhile."

"So basically you stalked me."

"Now its nothing like that. I saw your beauty and needed to be with you."

"Do me a favor and never be with me."

"He hurt you Yune, he betrayed you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You deserve to be treated as a Princess. Why do you persist on loving him even though he does not treat you right?"

"Buddy, you are really starting to get on my nerves. You are nowhere near the man that Sesshomaru is! Now stop stalking me and leave me alone."

He smirked at me as he leaned against the railings of the bridge. I felt a shiver go down my spin. What is wrong with this demon? Something's off about him. I could feel fear begin to start up in my heart…Something is really bugging me about him…He wants something from me and I'm scared to know what it is.

I turned away from him, shaking those thoughts out of my head. I walked down off the bridge and I heard creaking from the wood. I knew he was following me so I pulled out my sword. I quickly turned around to him. But when I did I saw that no one was there. Nothing but the wind.

"What the…" I said as I felt something heavy come upon my head.

Immediately I felt my body begin to fall forward and my limbs went numb. I began to feel very drowsy and than my eyes closed…

(time passed)

I opened my eyes and looked around the room that I was now in. It was an empty room with just four wooden walls. But somehow I was viewing all of this from a different height than the floor.

I looked down and saw stairs leading up to where I was. And I saw that I was sitting in this chair. Maybe like a throne…I saw that my hands were tied down with rope and I knew I could break free. But when I tried to move my arms to break free…well nothing moved. My arms didn't even flinch. Anything that I tried to do didn't happen…Was I not in control of my body anymore?

"Interesting isn't it?" I heard a familiar voice say as my eyes looked down the stairs.

I wanted to scream at him but nothing would come out of my mouth. No words…No voice…I was trapped. He had me…

"Having trouble moving my Princess?" He asked me as I continued to stare at him.

"…That crown on your head is not for decoration you know. It keeps your body immobilized. You can't move, at least not until that crown is taking off. Which will be never my princess." He said as I felt tears begin to swell up in my eyes.

He began to walk up the stairs and my eyes frantically looked around for something, anything to get me out of this situation. But there was nothing…Nothing to set me free. His face was now inches from mine and the tears streamed down my face. I was scared, I didn't want him anywhere near me. I wanted him gone.

Surprisingly I was thinking about Sesshomaru…How I wanted to be beside him…How I wished that I never left…Sesshomaru…please…save me…I don't want to be his, I want to be yours. I don't want to be anyone else's! Please! Anybody, somebody save me.

I felt his hand touch my cheek. He stroked my cheek as his other hand went on my waist. His smile became more evil…I knew what was going to happen but I won't allow it. There has to be something I can do.

"Somebody! Help me!" My voice screamed out loud as the demon went back a couple steps.

I didn't know how I was able to scream but he knew. He was shaking…And I didn't know why…Was he surprised that I screamed even while the crown was still on my head. Wait…was it still on my head? I didn't feel the pressure of it anymore.

The demon turned around and he shook in fear even more. What the hell? What was he seeing? I can't see a damn thing over his big fat head!

"No…Please…don't!" The demon screamed as I saw something green cut him in half.

His body fell to the ground and I shook in fear. Is this a new enemy? Is he going to kill me? I was too scared to even move, too scared to even look. I held my eyes shut and waited for the end again. Man, I almost die a lot.

I felt the rope around my wrists come off and I could move again…But I still did not want to open my eyes…I didn't want to see…

Curiosity kills the cat doesn't it? I opened my eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing there. I don't know what's more surprising. The fact that he has magically got two arms and a new sword or the fact that he actually saved me. I felt my cheeks heat up but I looked the other way.

When I looked the other way I saw Kikyo standing in a window. But she was walking away, as if though she completed something. I slowly looked the other way and saw the crown locked on the wall by an arrow. Thank you Kikyo…Thank you.

"Your arm?" I asked trying to get small talk going.

"…Yeah." He said as I stood up.

"…Well thank you for saving me." I told him as he gave me a confused look.

I didn't know…what I wanted to do or why he saved me…But he had made a request for me to leave him alone. And I don't know if that request is still what he wants…or not…But I'm not going back until he tells me…He needs to say that, that request is not what he wishes..

I smiled at his silence. I walked past him and went down the stairs. I was walking away and he wasn't going to stop me…

"Wait." I heard his voice say as I turned around to him.

He was now down the stairs and was a couple feet away from me. I could tell in his eyes that he wished to say something…But what I was not quite sure.  
>"…Come back."He firmly said to me as I smiled<p>

"Sure." I said as he smirked at my reply.

He came up close to me and looked straight in my eyes. My cheeks burnt up and I knew he saw it. But I don't think he cared much. I felt his hand put my bang behind my ear and my heart skipped a beat as usual. But I never knew that he was going to do this…That he was going to show he cared.

He put his hand on my neck and a nice shiver went down my spin. He pushed my head up and our lips connected. My face burned up but I liked it. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. So, you do love me after all Sesshomaru.

He stopped kissing me and starred at me as I couldn't stop smiling. I guess when you've been dying for a kiss like that, you can't stop smiling. I mean it's one of the most happiest moment s of my life. Of course I'm going to be freaking happy.

"Alright, before we go, I have a couple questions." I said as Sesshomaru's head dropped.

"Oh come on, it's not going to kill you." I giggled as he sighed

"Fine…" He replied

"So you love me right?"

He gave me the look of 'love isn't a word in my vocabulary'. I laughed at his look and smiled.

"Fine, you like me, better?" I asked

"Yes." He said as I smiled

"Let me guess, there are certain rules to being you know…your girl?"

He smiled at what I had said, I knew he liked that. But he nodded. I knew this wasn't going to be like dating a normal person. Sesshomaru's more shy. He probably won't like certain stuff.

"No hand holding." He said as I gasped

"What? Not even when we are alone?" I said as he smiled

"That's fine."

So I smiled and put my hand in with his. He just shook his head but in a jokingly way. He was different than what everyone else thought he was. He could love, he was just waiting.

"Fine, so no hand holding in public. Let me guess that goes along with hugs, kisses, cuddling, etc?" I said as he nodded

"Your no fun." I jokingly said

"Deal." He said as I gave him a look

"I will. Anyways what else is there? No name changes I'm guessing."

"None. Your lucky I don't make you say Lord."

"Oh I would so punch you. That ain't happening. If I have to say Lord, you have to say babe."

"Okay, fine. But no, no name changes."

"Can I call Inuyasha Aniki-kun?"

The look he had given me was worth the stupid question. He was so disgusted by what I said…It looked like he was going to barf.

"Don't worry, I was just joking. Do I get to tell anyone?" I asked

"…No." He replied

"What if they figure it out by themselves. There's nothing I can do about that."

"Well, I'll make sure they don't."

"You are ruining my fun!"

"Too bad."

"…Fine, what about Rin?"

"What about her?"

"She's going to know. I hope you know."

"She won't."

"Knowing girls, she probably already knows. Sorry, Sesshomaru. Women are just to smart for men."

"…Well, that's fine. It's doomed to happen."

"Are we ever going to have a conversation like this again?"

"Don't say such silly things."

"Alright. Okay now I'm ready to go."

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

He kissed me on the lips once more and than walked through the door.

"Now I am." He said as I shook my head.

"Men…" I said as I ran after him.


	15. Knowing is half the battle

Chapter 15: Knowing is half the battle

I sat beside Sesshomaru as I starred at the moonlight sky. Rin had fallen asleep right next to me and Jaken had passed out the moment we had sat down. Ah-Un of course being his pillow as usual, and Ah-Un falling asleep just as fast as him.

I felt my smile grow when I turned to Sesshomaru to see him starring at me. He smirked back at me and I giggled.

"What?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No, tell me." He replied

"It's just…I've never felt so in love before. How the hell did you make me fall so deep?" I asked as he smirked

"I made you fall because I charmed you."

"Yeah right. You couldn't charm a stick…You didn't do anything…and I think that's the most interesting part."

"Why?"

"If you made me fall so deep…with nothing, than that must mean that either you have used special demon powers behind my back…or…"

"Or?"

"Or you just might be…the one I want to…"

"Want to what?"

I felt my eyes lock with his as he sat so close to me. I smiled at him as he put a hand to my cheek. Our lips connected and I began to think. Can it be that at such a young age…I…Found…The one I want to be with? The one I will spend my entire life with? Is it possible that this demon, is that one? We stopped kissing.

"You know, we can't hide this for long…" I told him

"We can try." He said

"I don't understand, why you wish to hide yourself from the world. Everyone thinks that you are evil…Why not show them what you are showing me? They wouldn't judge you…and they wouldn't care. So why do you care?"

"Yune…I care because I want them to be frightened by me. If they are frightened they will stay away. Somebody like Inuyasha isn't as frightening as me, and he has to deal with all of these demons that underestimate him. If I have a good reputation, well that won't happen."

"Really? All for a reputation? Sesshomaru, I don't think you understand. You are hiding something that should be shown. No one is going to trust you. No one is going to give you the chance you deserve to get to know you. Do you really want to have the reputation of a killer for the rest of your life?"

"Well you trusted me."

"That's because I noticed something about you. Inuyasha, Kagome, etc…they won't…"

"I don't want them to know…"

"Not even a bit?"

"Not even a bit…"

"Alright, I'll let off of that topic…"

I leaned up against him. My head rested against his shoulder. My hand found his and intertwined with his. I knew that this topic bothered him. He knew I wished that he opened up to others and showed his true self…but I think he was scared…Scared of becoming something that wasn't feared by everyone. I didn't understand why…but his reputation meant a lot to him…and I have no right to tell him that he should do differently.

I felt my eyes close and I suddenly drifted off…

When I came too I saw that I was now laying on the ground by the burnt out fire. I knew it…he'd move me away from him. I sighed and sat up. I looked up at the blue sky and just smiled. I guess that's the way it's going to be. I should have known that it would be this way.

I stood up and looked around. Rin still laid asleep on the ground. Jaken was also asleep and so was Ah-Un. I looked around the area and gasped when I saw no Sesshomaru. I began to frantically look around. Where the hell is he?

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered trying to stay quiet for the others.

Of course no reply. What the hell? I walked a bit up the field we were in. I walked up the hill that was in the way of the view. When I got to the top of the hill I smiled when I saw Sesshomaru standing there in the grassy area. But I wonder what he is doing there…

I walked down the hill and stood behind Sesshomaru.

"Did I wake you?" He asked me as smiled at the sound of his voice

"No…Did you sleep at all?" I asked him as he turned around to me.

"A bit."

"Just a bit? Aren't you tired?"

"No…I was thinking."

"About what?"

"What you were saying last night…"

"Oh…um don't worry about that. I have no right to tell you how you should be."

"You have ever right to tell me how you feel."

His hand gently went upon my cheek. I felt a smiled come upon my face as the wind came and pushed my hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard Rin's voice say as he immediately took his hand away from me.

He went up the hill and I stood there in the field. I let the breeze push my hair onto my face. I could say that I hate that part of him…But everything about him I love. Even the things I hate. Without them, he wouldn't be Sesshomaru…He wouldn't be the man I loved…

I turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing at the top of the hill. He was looking down to me. I felt the breeze push my hair out of my face and it revealed the smile I had. I walked up the hill and went beside Sesshomaru.

"Morning Rin, Jaken…Ah-Un." I said as Rin smiled to me.

"Morning Yune, how'd you sleep?" Rin asked me as Sesshomaru began to walk in a certain direction.

"Good you?" I asked her as we followed Sesshomaru.

"Great thanks."

We than followed Sesshomaru to wherever he was taking us.

(Time Passed)

Rin and me laughed as all of a sudden Sesshomaru stopped walking. We stopped laughing immediately.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" I asked as he pointed in front of him

"Your friends." He said as I knew he was letting me say hi.

I smiled as I stood beside him and saw Inuyasha's group there. I smiled and waved to Kagome. She waved back.

"Hey Kagome!" I said as she came up to me.

"Hey how have you been Yune?" Kagome asked me as I smiled

"Good you?"

"great. So I'm guessing you are okay after that huge blow out last time."

"Oh that…yeah…"

"Did you actually…you know…with Sesshomaru."

"…Yeah. But it was a mistake. I tripped on a branch and fell on him."

"I see…And is he…like…being mean?"

Sesshomaru grunted as I knew he was clearly hearing this conversation. I knew it began to bother him how Kagome asked questions. But hey we are girls, it's our life to bother others. And besides Kagome's my best friend I tell her everything…well most things.

"No…" I told her as she smiled.

"He better not hurt you…" Kagome whispered to me as Sesshomaru groaned in annoyance.

"He won't…he wouldn't."

"Well you never know."

"No, I know."

"Yune…" Sesshomaru grunted as I turned to him.

"What?" I asked him

He just gave me the look that said 'You are getting close to the line, she might figure out.' I rolled my eyes as he gave me an annoyed look.

"By the way Kagome, I met Kikyo." I told her as she looked down

"You did huh?" She said as I nodded.

"Yeah that was fun…"

"You didn't say anything mean did you?"

"No…"

"Good."

"Yo, Yune you ain't dead yet?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru began to mumble

"Yune…are you and Sesshomaru…" She asked as I gulped

"N-No." I said as she gave me a smirk.

"Swear on my life?"

"Yes, she swears on your life." Sesshomaru said as he gave me a glare

"Oh you two are!" Kagome said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"No we are not." Sesshomaru said as she turned to him

"That's why you were getting angry when I asked if you were being mean. You were actually being everything opposite." She said as he turned to me

"Hey it's not my fault I did my part!" I told him as he slapped his forehead.

"Oh…my…god…NO way!" I heard Sango scream as Sesshomaru continued to give me a glare.

"What? That one wasn't my fault either!" I said as I gave him a glare back.

"What are they talking about?" Miroku asked as I blushed hard.

"So your fault…" Sesshomaru said as I smiled

"I told you this was going to happen! But you didn't believe me." I told him

"No we said Rin was going to find out first."

"I did…" Rin said as we both turned to her.

"What? Are you kidding me? I knew it probably before you both did." Rin said

"When?" I asked her as she smiled.

"When Sesshomaru saved your life when you had miasma." Rin replied as I smiled.

"See I told you! You can't keep things a secret. At least not for long." I told him as he smirked

"Fine, your right." He said as I pouted  
>"Your no fun." I told him<p>

"I've been told."

"Aw! You guys are perfect for each other." Kagome said as I heard Inuyasha laugh

"Good for each other? We have an idiotic naïve teenage girl and my older scary brother. That's perfect for each other?" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru pulled out his new sword.

He aimed it at Inuyasha and a light came out and pushed Inuyasha into a tree.

"Don't call her an idiot…" Sesshomaru muttered as I smiled.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so much fun." I said as Kagome laughed.


	16. Naraku you Bastard

Chapter 16: Naraku, you Bastard!

It's been about 3 months since that day. Kagome has of course been asking all kinds of questions. She's really curious about this entire thing. I mean than again I can't blame her for being like that. Sesshomaru actually falling in love. It is a sight of the lifetime.

Of course over the course of these 3 months so much has happened. One I met Sesshomaru's mother…she's kind of weird if you ask me. I mean she basically killed Rin. I was so pissed off at her. I began to scream and yell at her. Sesshomaru made me wait for him to come back from hell…because I could have died…again. Than I learned that Sesshomaru can only bring back the dead once with his sword. But she couldn't just tell him that, oh no let's kill a little innocent girl to make him learn. Good thing she brought Rin back, I would have ripped her head off is she didn't. Let's just say both Sesshomaru and me are angry at her.

When I think about all that happened in the past 3 months, my heart starts to race. Sesshomaru was easing up on the whole rules thing. But only just a bit, but that was good enough for me. Though now Naraku knows what I mean to him, which isn't good…considering my streak for getting kidnapped, it's not good at all. But luckily no one has kidnapped me.

We have met a lot of new enemies and had some old ones die. Kagura died and this new guy named Byakuya came….There are like ten more that Naraku decided to conjure up but I'm not going into details…I mean they all ended up dying anyways. It's not like they were that important after all.

Our fight against Naraku was the most painful thing I have ever had to do. Though, Sesshomaru basically kept me safe. I couldn't help but continue to feel this void begin in my heart again. It makes me want to cry and I don't know why I feel this way. It's not like anything bad happened, hell right now Naraku is basically dead. Floating as a head above the Bone Eater's well…Yeah I'd say that's pretty much dead…so why do I feel horrible…my heart hurts, for some reason I feel as if though I'm going to lose everything in a blink of an eye. Though I doubt it.

I looked at Sesshomaru who starred at me. He lipped tell me later…I knew he knew that I had something on my mind. I nodded to him and I came closer to him. He turned back to Naraku and so did i. Naraku eyed me and I gave him a disgusted look. That bastard can just go to hell now, please.

"…The moment…both Yune…and Kagome were cut by Byakuya…" He said as Sesshomaru looked back at me.

"Byakuya cut you?" He said as I gave him a confused look

"Yeah but I didn't get hurt. I'm fine…" I said as he gave a concerned look

"That moment…I made a wish…upon the jewel." Naraku said as I felt the fear built up in me.

Sesshomaru put a protective arm in front of me. I knew he knew Naraku had an evil plan…But what? That cut that man gave me didn't do anything to me. There was no pain, no cut…Just like a little tap in the back. I don't understand why that could mean something, anything actually.

"The moment…I die…the wish will be granted…" Naraku said as he vanished.

I gripped Sesshomaru's arm tight…I was terribly scared. I mean when you get told that some wish will be granted and some evil villain is saying that, how can you not be scared. Just than I felt my body float up. I looked behind me and saw a meidou, a portal to hell. I screamed as Sesshomaru quickly jumped in after me. I saw the portal close and tears came down my face.

Sesshomaru came up to me and pulled me into him. So hell was this…this darkness…this pitch black darkness that consumes you. IT's so scary…I want to get out of here. Sesshomaru pushed my head into his chest and held his hand on my head. He was in a protective stance but he wanted to comfort me. He knew I was sad…scared.

"It's alright Yune…I'll get you out." He said as I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I know…that's not what I'm afraid of." I said as he looked down to me

"I'm scared…that you won't…" I said as he smiled

"I will. We both will."

"How touching…" A voice within the darkness said…that voice…

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled as the voice laughed

"You surprised me Sesshomaru…I didn't know that you could love." He said as I felt Sesshomaru's arm tighten around my waist.

"You aren't taking her away from me." Sesshomaru said

"That is up to Kagome…Right now she is making a wish upon the jewel that will not just affect her but Yune as well."

"Don't blame this on Kagome! Kagome will make the right wish I know she will! She's smart and understands more than you ever could Naraku! Kagome can do it!" I yelled as he was taken back a bit.

"…You have that much faith in her?" He asked

"Yes! Kagome will see through the darkness! I know she can!" I said as all of a sudden the area changed.

The darkness disappeared and immediately Sesshomaru and me were standing in an area that was surrounded by stars. Even beneath us there were stars…Where were we? All of sudden I felt some force push me away from Sesshomaru. I screamed as I turned to Sesshomaru who was getting pulled to the other direction.

He held his arm out to me and I began to stretch my arm. I felt his fingertips on mine and I tried to stretch further. I cried when I knew…we were never going to reach each other. I looked at him and he smiled as a tear went down his face. He began to say something…I watched his lips move and I tried to hear what he said I really did but I couldn't…When he finished I got pulled back further away from Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed as all of a sudden I felt earth beneath my feet.

I starred at the square box of earth that I was in. I slowly looked up and saw that I was in the well at Kagome's house. I began to sob as I finally figures out Naraku's wish…To break us apart…I bet he did it to Kagome too…That bastard…how could he?...How could…

My eyes looked back down to the well's ground…The sky of their world…their timeline…not showing. So this was how it was going to be…Forever stuck between 500 years…

"Yune!" I heard a voice say as I looked up at the opening of the well.

"K-Ka…Ka…go..me." I stuttered as she gave me a smile as tears streamed down her face.

She held out her hand to me and I grabbed it. She pulled me up and placed me on the ground. I fell to my knees as she knelt down to me. She pulled me into an embrace as I just began to sob. I screamed it out…I couldn't stop…for once I knew exactly what it was like to be alone…to cry out for him…


	17. Confession

Chapter 17: Confession 

"Your leaving?" Kagome asked me as I stood at her door.

I smiled at her as my blank stare looked at her. I had my long white hair into a high ponytail and two bangs that went along the side of my cheeks. I wore a white shoulder less shirt. It went like a circle around the top part of my chest area. The sleeves went down to my elbows. My purple bra straps were clearly seen. I wore a plaid skirt that was brown and grey. It went to the middle of my thighs. I had long dark grey knee high socks. I wore black sneakers that were done up tight against my feet. I had light brown gloves that ended at the beginning of my wrists.

Now that I think about it I've been in this world for about 3 years…26 days…13 hours…12 minutes…19 seconds…hey but whose counting. Ever since I left my home…I've felt the void…my heart doesn't feel there…It's disappeared. I couldn't believe that my heart knew the pain it was going to experience before it happened on that day. If only I knew…maybe…I could have changed it…

Kagome has been very nice to me. She's let me stay at her house this entire time. I went back to school…just to learn about things…maybe get a bit smarter…So I finished high school and I searched for a job in demon slaying. Like there's many demons to slay anymore…I tried…I really have. I've tried to move on from that world but I just couldn't. My life, my love, happiness existed in that world…That world only. Perhaps one day I can see that sky again…I can feel that one true smile come across my face.

"Yes Kagome…It is time that I have left this place…There is no longer a need for me to stay here…" I told her as she gave me a sad look.

"Yune…you aren't going to search are you?"

"Of course I am Kagome. I refuse to give up. I must find a way to get back there."

"But the well…"

"Is for you…not for me. I found it only by chance. I believe that it has been made for you Kagome…to make the choice. But for you it is different. You have to choose, for me there are no factors holding me back. So why not try to find a way back home."

"What if our job is done there?"

"I can't believe that…Our job isn't complete. There are two great men waiting there for us. Look Kagome…it may seem like a silly thing to chase-"

"It's not silly…I've seen how you have been Yune. You are a wreck without him…He's as much a part of you as you are to him. You aren't whole without him. I understand that…"

"…I know…Because Inuyasha is the same to you Kagome…But I must leave…If I want to be with Sesshomaru…I have to work to find the answer. I'm sorry. Perhaps we will meet again in the other world…whatever your choice is you are my best friend."

"I hope we meet again soon Yune…I wish you good luck. I'll miss you."

I felt tears come down my cheeks. It was sad to have to leave her. I mean she has been my best friend through everything. I gave her a hug and smiled at her when I let her go. I nodded to her and walked off. I walked down the steps of her house and saw the taxi waiting there for me. I got in and shut the door…So my journey begins…

(Time passed)

When I got off the plane and walked outside I breathed in the warm summer breeze. I took it in for a minute. I haven't been here in so long…3 years…since I've been home…in Phoenix. I waved as a taxi came by me. I opened up the door and sat in.

"Where to miss?" the old taxi driver asked in a crisp voice.

"46 Gont Street." I told him as he began to drive.

"That's an abandoned house miss…"

"I know…"

I looked outside of the window and he knew that I did not wish to speak. All I wished to do was remember…try to remember the smell of the forest…the happiness I felt there…the love I received…I guess…remembering is all I have for now.

I tried to remember memories, events, voices…My eyes closed and I felt a smile creep upon my face as the memories came to me.

I remember the way Sango always understood me. Always laughing, trying to make things better. Even though she's been through hell and back, she looked happy. I could tell that she loved how much everything was working out for her. No matter what she had her friends to back her up.

"_You did amazing out there." _Sango's charming voice rang through my head.

Miroku and his perverted ways made my voice chuckle a bit. Though he was basically a man whore I could tell Sango was his everything. He wanted so badly to protect her, the determination he had to bring her up again was amazing. I knew they were going to be perfect together.

"_You punched me." _Miroku's pouting voice said in my memory.

Inuyasha, man I'm proud of him. Always being so underestimated by everything that walked. Being so judged and proving them wrong. Kagome was his other half, was his happiness. I could tell easily that Inuyasha was the one for her. Even if he seems annoying, Inuyasha is a man. He was a good friend.

"_You proved you can take care of yourself. Good job Yune." _Inuyasha's encouraging words said to me in my head.

Rin, what an adorable little girl. Happy to the end. Nothing could stand in her way. The way she took every negativity and turned it into a positive was amazing. She was a little ball of energy, and my little sister.

"…_You did your best and I thank you so much for that. Yune, will you be my sister?" _Rin's cute little voice sang to me

Jaken…as much as I wished I could punch him…I wouldn't kill him. Well it was either him or Shippo. And to tell the truth both of them are extremely annoying. But still I'm glad I met them both.

"_How dare you! How dare you not address Lord Sesshomaru with 'Lord' and how dare you even think that this great lord would wish to even have such a weak demon on his team." _Jaken's annoying voice…god I kind of wish I didn't remember that.

"_That was creepy." _Shippo's scared voice said as I felt like punching him again.

Than I saw him…sitting beside me, leaning against a tree. He smiled as the sunlight hit his face. His yellow eyes gleaming. He began to say something to me…Something I couldn't hear…after all this time…his voice…I lost his voice…Sesshomaru…speak to me.

He held a hand out to me and I grabbed it. He finished silent speaking what he had said and I turned away from his face…When I looked back he was gone. Just like that.

My eyes shot open and the taxi driver turned to me. He held a hand to me as I gave him the money. I opened the door and got out of the taxi. Looked up at the house and smiled. Just how I remembered it. I saw the for sale sign up in the lawn…so after all this time, no one bought such a beautiful house. I sighed and went to the door. I opened the unlocked door and smiled when I saw everything the way it was.

I turned to my right and went into the now plain living room. The window was still tucked into the corner of the room and locked but the furniture was gone. I fell to my knees and dropped my duffle bag. My head fell and the tears came down my face. My hands supported my now crouched body by gripping the floor.

"Father!" my voice screamed as the tears came across my nose.

"Father! Dad! I need you here! I can't go on! Father! I need you to listen! I need you to make it better!" I screamed again as nothing happened

"…F-father…I fell in love…with a man who is 500 years in the past!...I can't be near him…I can't feel him…I can't hear him. Every second…m-m-makes me…weaker…He was me…I was him…together we were one…" I began as I balled my hands into fists.

"I've never felt so much pain…such a void in my heart…Why was I meant to love him if it was just going to end like this, it doesn't make sense. Father…I'm so miserable…I hate it here. And it's not just because of him…Rin, Sango…Inuyasha…everyone…they all made me so happy…but he…he…S-S…I can't stay here…not like this…He's everything to me father…he was just what I needed. I don't get it…he…Why do I fall in love if this shit happens to me! He's my heart beat, my hearts his...Why…W-Why…can't I be with him…I..Love him…to much…to watch him…leave…to watch…h-him…sl-s-slip out of my…fingers…" I cried out loud and gripped my chest in pain.

I felt a warm breeze come around my body. It pushed my head up and I looked at the window. The window was opened, wide opened… I slowly stood up and walked over to the window, carrying my duffle bag with me. My eyes widened at the different filed I saw. Instead of there being houses, there was a forest…and the Bone Eater's well. This window…brought me back to life…and now…it's bringing me home…

I dropped my duffle bag and opened it up. I grabbed my father's sword and jumped…I jumped out of the window. When I did I noticed that I was in their world again…I was home…I smiled as the warm tears streamed down my face.

"Y-Yune!" I heard a fimilair voice say.

I turned to look to my left and smiled when I saw Inuyasha…Sango…Miroku…Shippo…I fell to my knees and they ran up to me.

'Y-You came back?" Sango asked me as I smiled to her.

"Welcome home Yune." Inuyasha said

"I'm home…" I said as I laughed.

(This is in a different point of view. And only for this chapter)

Meanwhile, Yune's mother stood there, starring at the window. She walked up closer to the window, to get a peek to see what her daughter just jumped into. But when she got close a gust of wind pushed her back and the window shut, locking shut tight.

Lilth (Yune's mother) ran to the window. She tried her hardest to open it but it didn't budge. She sighed as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw nothing…nothing at all.

She walked away from the window in sadness. She messed up, messed up real bad. Her daughter…hated her. Her husband was dead…she had realized what she had done but she wasn't quite sure if she was sad about what she had done. After all they are demons.

She looked to the fireplace and saw that something was lying in the dust on top of it. She went over and blew the dust off. She grabbed the square and pulled up. She saw that it was a picture of her and her deceased husband. He had a hand around her and the peace sign up. She had the hugest smile on her face, in the photo.

"…You…really loved me didn't you…" She said as she knew…she regretted her decisions.


	18. In your arms

Chapter 18: In your arms

Inuyasha helped me up and we all began to walk back to Kaedea's village…Wow to think that I'm going back to that village…it's crazy…I can't believe I'm back home…I'm home. There's so many things I'm so excited to see…excited to do.

"…Is Kagome…"Inuyasha started as I turned to him as tears still streamed down my rosy cheeks.

"…I believe so…She has to make a choice." I told him as he smiled

"Just wait, she'll come for you." I said to him

"Yune, I think you will be happy to see what we have to show you." Miroku said as I turned to him and smiled

"Speaking of which…Children?" I said as Sango blushed

The two little girls held Miroku's hands and Sango held a newborn in her arms…Wow, so they got hitched. That's so cute, I'm happy for them. I'm just surprised Miroku has stopped being a pervert but for her I guess I can see him giving up his life…

"Congratulations." I said to the both of them as they nodded.

We got to the entrance of the village and I smiled as the wind came around my body again. I saw the people working in the fields, the people smiling enjoying their lives. Nothing has changed, besides the peaceful aura nothing has changed.

"Yune…someone's been missing you a lot." Sango said as Sesshomaru popped into my head.

"Really?" I asked as all of a sudden I heard a gasp and the sound of something dropping to the ground.

I turned towards the street leading straight down through the village. I couldn't believe my eyes…Rin…She was taller now and wore a blue kimono. It was tied back with a green bow. She had dropped a basket of herbs on the ground and had tears coming down her cheeks. Beside her was Lady Kaedea.

My knees buckled and hit the ground. My body's weight went against the hells of my feet that were perked up. Inuyasha and them starred at me, giving me a confused look. But they didn't know what it was like…To lose everything and than in two seconds have someone so important to you, standing right there in front of me…

Rin ran past Kaedea and the basket. She ran up to me and immediately went into my open arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I hugged her. The tears came like rivers down my face. My sword fell to the ground beside me.  
>"R-R-Rin." I said as she let me out of her massive hug.<p>

She starred at me with her tear filled eyes. She sniffled a bit but smiled. I could tell she missed me…a lot.

"I-I'm so sorry Rin…I didn't mean to leave for so long…" I said as she smiled

"I-I'm just happy you're back home Yune." She said as I chuckled a bit.

"I promise I won't go anywhere again." I told her

"I know."

I stood up as Rin grabbed my hand. She than brought me away from Inuyasha and them. I gave them a small wave but they knew that Rin and me needed to catch up. Rin brought me into Kaedea's house were we sat down.

"Well what have you been up to?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Kaedea has been teaching me how to be a normal human in a village. So this way I can choose between being with Sesshomaru and here. Though I'll be honest, I'll still go with Sesshomaru. I've missed you like crazy Yune! Oh I've also made this for you…I knew you'd come back to us, Yune. Nobody was as sure as I was." She said as she grabbed something from behind her.

"Rin you didn't have to make me anything." I told her

"Nonsense. You have to look pretty when Sesshomaru comes back for you."

"He's not dating someone else?"

Rin shot me the glare of 'Really? You serious?' I laughed at how stupid my question actually was.

"He…couldn't." Rin stated as I gave her a worried look at her gloomy tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she put a box wrapped on her lap.

"…Yune, Sesshomaru's been a wreck since you've been gone…You were everything to him. And to have you ripped out like that…well he's never been the same. He comes to visit me every now and than but I can tell…he wishes you were here…by him. No one believes me but he's crushed. He loved you…and for the first time he was happy. But Naraku…he…took his heart away." Rin explained as I looked away.

"…I've been the same. I've been nothing but lost…"

"…Well don't worry about it too much Yune. Sesshomaru is due to be back here in a day or two. Than you two will be reunited."

"…So what do you mean by look pretty for him when he comes back for me?"

"…I made you a kimono! It's beautiful and just for you. And Sango agreed to do your hair! Yune, you have to make Sesshomaru blush at your beauty."

"…Oh Rin, you haven't changed a bit."

"Now here's your gift."

She passed me the box. I undid the bow on top and looked at the well kept brown box. I opened it up and gasped when I did.

It was a beautiful kimono…Rin was right. It was a medium purple color, more dark than light. It had pink flowers that were very tiny coming from the right shoulder. They ended before they reached the chest. Then the pink flowers were crawling up the large sleeves of the kimono. Though they stopped before they reached where the arm would be. The pink flowers also crawled up the end of the kimono but ended at the knees. On top of the kimono was a blue bow that was made to be tied up right after the breasts.

"Wow…Rin thank you so much!" I said as she smiled

"I'm glad you like it." She replied

"Alright…Let's bedazzle Sesshomaru." I said as she laughed.

(Time passed.)

I walked out of the house wearing that beautiful kimono that Rin made for me. It's only been about 2 days since I've been back home but I knew that Sesshomaru was coming. I wanted to look my best. That's why Sango even did my hair. She had two strands of my hair spiraled up and tied to the back of my head. It only spiraled around the skull of my head not the entire hair. The hair that was let loose after the spiraling just went into with the other straight strands of hair. At the side of the two strands was pink flowers that Sango had gently put in. I had two bangs that were at the sides of my cheeks. I also had other strands of my hair come down into my face. The rest of my hair was straight.

They really went far with this hair stuff huh? Not my fault…ok just a tad…okay so maybe 99.9% of this hair thing was my idea but hey a girl wants to impress right?

I saw Inuyasha running past me and going towards the well. What the hell? I ran after him, to the best of my abilities without tripping, and followed him through the forest. When I got to the clearing my eyes widened at who was there…Inuyasha had his hand intertwined with the girl who was floating above the well…K-Kagome…  
>"…Kagome…" My voice said as she turned to me<p>

"Yune! You made it here!" She said as I smiled.

"Yes…I did." I told her as she smiled.

"Kagome-chan!" I heard Sango's voice say from behind me.

"Sango! Miroku…Shippo!" Kagome said as they all began to converse.

I was so happy for Kagome. She had made the choice to follow her heart. And it brought her here. So I guess her family is okay with her being here. Everyone began to walk back to Kaedea's village telling Kagome their lives in a 2 minute break down. I smiled and followed them back as well.

Everyone took Kagome and began to converse with her. I didn't want to intrude so I let them go without me. Besides Kagome hasn't seen them in three years. She hasn't seen me in a week. So I went into the Kaedea's house and looked around for Rin.

"Are you looking for Rin, Lady Yune?" I heard a voice say from behind me

"Yeah." I said as I nodded to the villager.

"She went with Lady Kaedea to go get some more herbs. If you wait here I'm sure she will come back." He said as I nodded

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The villager passed by me and I smiled. Maybe I'll take a stroll in the streets…Maybe there is something I can help the villagers with. I walked down the street and turned to my right. There I saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing on top of a hill. Of course he was kissing her. Bleh, who wants to watch a make out session, not me! I quickly turned my attention towards the left and looked at the flowing river that was going through the village. I smiled as I looked at my reflection.

"Yune!" I heard Rin yell as I turned towards where the voice was.

I saw Rin coming down a hill. I smiled and waved to her. She stopped walking halfway down the hill. Her eyes widened but her smile grew. I gave her a confused look as I let my arm drop to my side. She wasn't starring at me but something to the right of me…So I turned to the right and freaked.

Before I had any chance to stop myself, I jumped. I fell straight into the river and felt the water soak parts of my kimono, my face and my hair. I looked up at the man…Sesshomaru. His eyes were widened at the fact that I was here. That I was home.

"S-Sesshomaru!"I yelped as he had a couple tears come down his face.

As I looked upon the Sesshomaru I had remembered…I began to remember something. His words…spoken to me. Ones I couldn't remember…until now. It was during that one time where Naraku was tearing us apart….

"…_Yune, don't be scared…Don't be sad. I'll be there no matter where you go. I know I haven't been able to say it…but I do Yune…I love you…" _His voice had said to me sending a chill through my spine.

"Y-Yune." Sesshomaru said as he held a hand to me.

I grabbed it and his hand tightened around mine. My cheeks burned up as he pulled me up. He pushed me into him and his arms came around me. His hands gripped on my arms and I put my arms around his waist.

"Y-Your home." His voice said in my ear

"I'm back…" I said as he loosened his grip around me.

I starred into his eyes as tears came down my face. We were together again…His lips pressed against mine and I kissed him back. Finally my heart was whole….


End file.
